Xanthic Flower
by PyroMystic
Summary: Wu sudah tidak ada lagi setelah penyerangan besar-besaran oleh Shu. Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, dan Lu Meng adalah mereka yang tersisa dari kerajaan itu. Akankah mereka dapat membangun kembali Wu pada kejayaan semula? Pairing inside. R&R, please
1. Prolog

**XANTHIC FLOWER - DYNASTY WARRIORS 5 UNIVERSE**

**Disclaimer**: Ehem... Dynasty Warriors dan seluruh characternya itu punya KOEI, bukan punyaku.  
Eh, sebenarnya ide cerita ini bukan ideku secara keseluruhan, sih. Secara garis besar ide cerita ini dari SyahBana, temanku.

Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku nulis FanFic dengan bahasa Indonesia. Jadi, bagi para penggemar Dynasty Warrior dari Indonesia, dimanapun kalian berada, baca n review, ya?

Judul 'Xanthic Flower' dipilihkan sama SyahBana. Aku sendiri nggak tahu artinya Xanthic tuh apa sampai dikasih tahu. Ternyata, Xanthic Flower tuh artinya bunga yang sangat cantik buuuuaaaanget, dan biasanya bunga itu berwarna kuning

**Pairing**: Wah, berhubung ini idenya SyahBana, aku sendiri juga nggak tahu. Sampai saat ini mungkin kira-kira Sun Shang Xiang x Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang x Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang x Lu Xun. Masih belum tahu terakhirnya pairing yang mana...

**Info**: Ntar di cerita ini bakal banyak banget nama-nama tempat. Kalau aku sarankan, sih, silakan pergi ke profileku dan lihat ROTK Map disitu, sudah ada URLnya, kok. Dan lebih bagus lagi kalau sekalian di-save di komputer masing-masing...

**WARNING**: Character Death (banyak banget...) Emang cerita ini meski genrenya Romance dan Adventure, tapi Tragedy juga banyak...

Di cerita ini emang agak mengantagoniskan kerajaan Shu, jadi bagi yang penggemar kerajaan Shu, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

**Bantuan **(kalo perlu)...  
Gongzhu: Panggilan untuk Putri  
Didi: Panggilan untuk adik laki-laki  
Gege: Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki  
Jiejie: Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan

* * *

"MWAHAHAHA!!! Aku menang!"

Sun Shang Xiang, seorang putri kecil dari kerajaan Wu yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun melompat-lompat kegirangan. Di depannya seorang bocah yang sebaya dengannya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah masam karena kalah oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Ah! Aku bosan bertarung denganmu, Shang Xiang!" Runtuk bocah itu sambiol melempar nunchakunya ke tanah dengan perasaan kesal. "Kamu selalu saja menang! Kamu curang!" Tuduhnya sambil marah-marah.

Memang benar adanya, Sun Shang Xiang, meskipun ia adalah seorang putri, sifat dan keahliannya dalam ilmu bertarung sungguh berbeda dari statusnya itu. Dengan dua buah chackram tajam berwarna emas di masing-masing tangannya, semua orang tentu tahu ia adalah seorang petarung kecil yang masih belajar, tanpa menduga sedikitpun bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah seorang putri. Kedudukannya itu tidak membuatnya urung untuk belajar ilmu bertarung dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tinggal di istana saja. Ayahnya, Kaisar Sun Jian, adalah seorang kaisar pemberani yang tidak segan-segan untuk terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran beserta seluruh anak buahnya. Kedua kakak laki-laki Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce dan Sun Quan, juga dikenal sebagai pangeran muda yang kemampuan bertarungnya hampir setara dengan ayahnya. Dengan berguru pada ayah dan kedua kakaknya, Sun Shang Xiang telah mengenal ilmu bela diri sejak kecil, dan hingga kini dalam usianya yang ke sepuluh tahun, ia sudah cakap bertarung dan bahkan tak pernah sekalipun kalah dari teman-teman sebayanya.

Atas tuduhan bocah yang menjadi lawan bertarungnya itu, Sun Shang Xiang hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum menang. "Ah, Ling Tong! Kamu jangan marah begitu! Kalau kamu kalah, berarti memang kamu kurang berlatih!"

"Kurang berlatih bagaimana?!" Balas bocah bernama Ling Tong itu sambil berdiri dan membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor dengan punggung tangannya. "Setiap hari ayahku tidak pernah absen mengajariku bertarung, bahkan aku sendiri terus-terusan berlatih dari pagi sampai malam. Sialnya, sampai sekarang belum pernah sekalipun aku berhasil mengalahkanmu!" Dengusnya kesal.

Lain halnya dengan Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong adalah putra seorang jendral setia kepercayaan Kaisar Sun Jian. Ling Tong yang juga masih berumur sepuluh tahun memiliki sifat yang sama persis dengan ayahnya, keras kepala tetapi jujur dan dapat diandalkan. Setiap hari Ling Tong memang selalu berlatih bertarung untuk dua hal. Yang pertama adalah untuk menjadi seorang jendral yang hebat seperti ayahnya dan alasan yang kedua adalah untuk membuktikan pada Sun Shang Xiang bahwa suatu saat ia akan menjadi jendral yang siap bertarung dan pantas untuk melindungi putri itu. sayangnya, niatnya itu tidak pernah kesampaian. Mungkin masih butuh waktu lama untuk membuktikannya.

"Baik-baik!" Sun Shang Xiang tertawa. "Kau berlatihlah lagi yang rajin sampai bisa mengalahkanku, ya? Aku akan cari lawan bertarung yang lain!" Dengan berlari-lari kecil Sun Shang Xiang meninggalkan arena bertarung, termasuk Ling Tong yang tidak diberinya kesempatan untuk membalas. Dengan masih jengkel Ling Tong berdiri dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di taman bunga istana Jian Ye yang luas, keduanya melihat seorang anak kecil yang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Di tangannya yang kecil itu ia memegang sebuah buku yang begitu besar dan tebal, juga begitu berat sehingga sepertinya ia perlu berusaha untuk menahan buku itu diatas tangannya. Warna kertas yang memudar kecoklatan dan tinta yang mengering itu membuktikan bahwa umur buku itu pasti sudah tua, dan sudah tentu buku sebsar dan setua itu tidak mungkin akan menarik perhatian baik anak-anak seperti Ling Tong dan Sun Shang Xiang. Tetapi bagi anak kecil itu, buku itu pastilah sangat menarik.

Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong memang bukan datang untuk buku itu. Sebenarnya mereka datang untuk mengajak bermain, tetapi sepertinya tujuan itu bergeser sekarang. Sun Shang Xiang membisiki Ling Tong sesuatu, kemudian Ling Tong membalasnya dengan seulas senyum nakal dan anggukan. Keduanya berjinjit-jinjit dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon tempat bocah itu berteduh. Sepertinya bocah itu sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan kedua temannya sampai ia mendengar teriakan mereka yang nyaris menulikan telinganya.

"LU XUN!!!"

Sun Shang Xiang berteriak tepat di telinga kanannya, sementara Ling Tong di telinga kirinya. Bocah malang itu begitu kagetnya sehingga buku itu terjatuh dari genggamannya, ia nyaris melompat dari tempatnya duduk seperti ia baru saja melihat setan. Saat melihat respon Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, terutama ketika Lu Xun memungut topinya yang terjatuh dan memakainya kembali, masih dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ah..." Saat masih menahan kekagetannya, Lu Xun langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. "Gongzhu Sun Shang Xiang, Jendral Ling Tong..."

Belum ia selesai menyampaikan salamnya itu, Ling Tong sudah terlebih dahulu menyela ucapannya sambil memberinya sebuah tepukan di punggung. "Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan dengan segala formalitas itu? Kita kan teman? Lagipula aku kan belum seorang jendral!"

Sun Shang Xiang ikut menambahkan. "Benar! Kita kan teman, lagipula, berapa kali harus kukatakan agar jangan memanggilku 'Gongzhu Sun Shang Xiang', 'Gongzhu Sun Shang Xiang' lagi? Panggil saja Shang Xiang!"

Lu Xun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Mana bisa begitu? Itu kan tidak sopan." Katanya tanpa berani memandang kedua temannya. "Lagipula Gongzhu kan lebih tua dariku?"

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku 'jiejie'." Usul putri itu. "Bagaimana?"

Sambil memungut bukunya, Lu Xun berusaha tersenyum kecil. "Baik, ummm... jiejie."

Dari ketiga teman sekawan itu, Lu Xun lah yang termuda. Umurnya baru tujuh tahun, tiga tahun lebih muda dibanding Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong. Tidak hanya usia, sifatnyapun jauh berbeda. Lu Xun adalah seorang anak kecil yang pendiam dan pemalu, dan di mata Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong, sifatnya benar-benar kelewat sopan. Tidak hanya itu, bagi keduanya dan orang lain pula, ia terlihat seperti khas anak jenius yang kesukaannya adalah memendam dirinya dalam buku. Hal yang paling disukai dalam hidupnya mungkin adalah belajar, beda dari Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong yang hobinya adalah bertarung dan bermain. Ayah Lu Xun adalah seorang penasihat senior andalan kaisar, dan dari situlah ia mewarisi keahlian dan sifat ayahnya. Lu Xun dengan giat belajar, supaya suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi penasihat seperti ayahnya.

Sayangnya, satu hal yang paling ditakutinya adalah...

"Lu Xun! Hari ini kamu harus bertarung denganku!"

...itulah yang ditakutkannya.

Lu Xun hampir selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca dan membaca. Memang ia bisa bertarung, tetapi jika kemampuannya dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya, terutama Sun Shang Xiang, ia masih jauh dibawah.

"Maaf." Tolaknya sopan. "Aku tidak bisa."

Sun Shang Xiang berkacak pinggang. "Tidak bisa atau tidak mau atau..."

"...atau takut?" Goda Ling Tong sambil tertawa, membuat Lu Xun malu setengah mati rasanya di depan putri yang sudah seperti menjadi kakaknya itu.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Lu Xun, putri kecil itu segera menarik lengannya. "Pokoknya kita harus bertarung! Aku mau lihat kemampuanmu!" Sun Shang Xiang bersikeras sementara Lu Xun meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan seperti ayam mau dipotong. Lu Xun tahu jika ia menerima tawaran dari Sun Shang Xiang, keadaannya nanti mungkin akan sepuluh kali lepih parah ketimbang Ling Tong sekarang. Sayangnya, karena begitu kuatnya genggaman Sun Shang Xiang, ia jadi tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Apalagi, sekarang Ling Tong pun ikut-ikutan menyeretnya.

Untung saja bantuan segera datang untuk Lu Xun. Kedua kakak Sun Shang Xiang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pohon-pohon lain tempat mereka bersembunyi. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha menghentikan Sun Shang Xiang sementara yang lainnya tertawa saja. Sun Quan, kakaknya yang lebih muda, berusaha melepaskan Lu Xun darinya. "Sun Shang Xiang, apa kamu tidak tahu? Setiap kali bertarung denganmu, seorang tabib harus selalu dipanggil untuk menolong Lu Xun?"

Sun Shang Xiang menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. "Hei, Lu Xun. Itu bohong, benar, kan?"

Lu Xun tidak berani memberikan jawaban apapun. Entah harus berbohong atau menjawab sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu. Sebagai laki-laki, mana mau ia kelihatan lemah di depan Sun Shang Xiang? Tetapi, ia juga tidak mau bertarung dengan putri itu, akan lebih memalukan lagi jadinya.

Sun Ce, kakaknya yang lebih tua menyaksikannya sambil tertawa. "Kalau kamu mau menguji kemampuanmu, bertarunglah dengan ayah, jangan dengan seorang kutu buku seperti Lu Xun!" Katanya bercanda. Ling Tong sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti Sun Shang Xiang dan Sun Quan.

Lu Xun ingin sekali segera berteriak 'TIDAK', tetapi karena itu adalah suatu kebenaran, maka ia hanya bisa tertunduk saja. Dengan desahan pelan ia mengeluh. "Apa aku sebegitu lemah?"

Ling Tong mendengarnya, dan bukannya menghibur, ia malah terus menggoda Lu Xun. "Maaf, tapi kali ini aku harus setuju pada Sun Ce, Lu Xun."

"Kamu juga, Tong gege?" Protes Lu Xun.

"Kalian berdua, stop bicaranya!" Perintah Sun Shang Xiang. Seolah seperti mendapat perintah dari seorang atasan, kedua bocah itu diam dan menoleh pada Sun Shang Xiang, yang sekarang sedang memandangi sekelilingnya untuk mencari ayahnya. "Kalau begitu, dimana ayah? Aku mau bertarung dengannya! Kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat!" Katanya bersemangat sambil mengacungkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi.

Seolah seperti telah direncanakan, ayah Sun Shang Xiang, Kaisar Sun Jian, berjalan melalui taman itu seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dengan gembira Sun Shang Xiang menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Ayah! Ayo kita bertarung!"

Dengan sebuah senyum lebar, Sun Jian meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Sun Shang Xiang. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Shang Xiang? Putri kecil sepertimu mana boleh bertarung?"

Sun Shang Xiang memonyongkan bibirnya sambil melemparkan protes keras. "Jadi menurut ayah aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan gaya menantang. "Aku harus duduk diam di istana, menari atau memetik bunga seperti gadis-gadis yang lain? Seperti Da Qiao atau Xiao Qiao begitu? Membosankan sekali!"

Sayangnya, Sun Jian malah mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Ayah!" Sun Shang Xiang sudah siap untuk melemparkan sejuta omelan. Wajahnya masam karena kesal. "Aku tidak suka menari ataupun memetik bunga! Aku mau bertarung! Aku mau menjadi kuat! Aku mau melindungi Wu!" Katanya lantang dan bersemangat. Setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan semakin tegas dan keras suaranya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia memandang ayahnya dengan mata memelas. "Ayolah, yah! Apalagi... apalagi... apa ayah lupa hari ini kan hari ulang tahunku? Hadiah ulang tahunku untuk tahun ini adalah kesempatan untuk boleh bertarung dengan ayah saja!"

Sun Jian menghela nafas, kemudian menoleh pada istrinya yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Pada akhirnya Sun Jian mengiyakan saja. "Baiklah, tetapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, anak laki-laki yang lain berdiri di sisi lapangan bertarung untuk menonton. Sun Shang Xiang dan ayahnya berdiri dengan kuda-kuda bertarung di tengah arena. Putri kecil itu mengacungkan sebuah chackramnya ke arah ayahnya. "Jangan remehkan aku, ayah! Aku sekarang adalah seorang petarung!" Katanya bangga.

Kaisar Wu itu hanya tertawa saja. "Baik! Ayah akan bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatan kalau begitu!" Tetapi tentu saja itu hanya bohong. Hanya dengan satu kali sabetan pedang, Sun Shang Xiang akan kalah tentunya, dan itulah hal yang tidak diharapkan Sun Jian.

Awalnya, Sun Jian dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangannya. Dia berkali-kali mengayunkan chackramnya tetapi tak ada satupun yang kena, seolah-olah seluruh serangannya hanyalah seperti permainan saja. Beberapa lama kemudian Sun Shang Xiang menjadi kelelahan sendiri dan mulai kesal. Ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun menyerangnya! Dan itu berarti ayahnya meremehkannya! Ia paling tidak suka diremehkan. Sambil masih meluncurkan serangannya, ia berseru pada ayahnya. "Ayolah, yah! Bertarunglah dengan serius!"

Sun Jian dengan mudah menghindari serangan Sun Shang Xiang. "Baik, baik..."

Dan benar saja. Sun Jian mulai menyerangnya. Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Sun Shang Xiang, sebelum ia dengan cepat berbalik menghindari serangannya dan melayangkan sebuah serangan balasan. Serangan itu membuat Sun Jian kehilangan keseimbangan sedikit, tetapi tepat dapat menghindari diri dari serangan lanjutan Sun Shang Xiang. Selama pertarungan itu berlanjut, Kaisar Wu itu kagum bagaimana anak gadisnya bisa bertumbuh menjadi begitu kuat.

Dari sisi luar lapangan, Ling Tong dan Lu Xun memandang dengan penuh kekaguman. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar. Sun Ce tertawa dan menepuk punggung kedua bocah itu. "Jangan pernah berpikir melawan mereka, teman."

Beberapa saat lamanya berlalu dengan keadaan masih seimbang, sampai seorang pengawal menghampiri mereka dan mengganggu jalannya pertarungan itu, yang akhirnya menyebabkannya menerima pandangan kesal dari si putri kecil yang sedang bertarung itu. Pengawal itu memberikan salut pada Sun Jian sebelum menyampaikan laporannya. "Yang mulia! Jendral Lü Meng baru saja kembali dari garis depan!" Katanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena kelelahan. "Dia berkata kita sedang dalam situasi yang berbahaya dan ia berharap dapat bicara dengan anda secepatnya."

Sun Shang Xiang menarik lengan ayahnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Ada apa, ayah?"

Sambil membelai rambut putrinya Sun Jian menjawab. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Shang Xiang." Kemudian ia berbalik pada pengawal itu. "Panggil dia kemari."

Pengawal itu mengangguk dan segera menlakukan perintah itu. Dari sudut lapangan, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, dan kedua kakak beradik Sun itu berlari menghampiri mereka. Muka mereka menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya mereka bersamaan seperti paduan suara.

Sebelum menerima jawaban, seorang jendral muda yang kira-kira masih berumur dua puluh lima tahun berlari dan jatuh berlutut dihadapan Kaisar Wu itu. "Yang mulia, bala tentara kerajaan Shu..." Katanya dengan suara tergetar. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia sangat ketakutan. "Kami gagal mempertahankan garis depan. Sekarang... sekarang mereka sedang bergegas kemari. Kami..." Saat menyadari bahwa seluruh rekan jendralnya telah terbunuh akibat serangan mendadak itu, ia menunduk dan ber_kowtow _berulang-ulang di depan kaisarnya. "Saya... saya memang harus mati! Kesalahan saya sungguh besar!"

Sun Jian segera membantunya berdiri. "Tenanglah, Jendral Lü Meng. Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Sebuah balasan pelan. "Tai Ping..." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Barulah Sun Jian menyadari betapa bahayanya keadaan mereka sekarang, begitu juga Sun Ce dan Sun Quan. Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, dan Lu Xun yang masih kecil hanya berpandangan bingung saja. Seolah itu belum cukup gawat bagi mereka, Lü Meng melanjutkan laporannya. "Shu melanggar perjanjian genjatan senjata dan menyerang kita disaat kita lemah. Dengan taktik licik mereka menjebak kami. Di garis depan, saya beserta beberapa jendral yang lainnya menerima serangan mendadak. Saat kami akan berlari kembali ke Jian Ye, rupanya mereka telah terlebih dahulu memblokir rute kami sehingga yang bisa lolos hanya sedikit sekali."

Sun Ce maju ke depan. "Bukankah di sana ada Zhou Yu? Bagiamana dengannya?"

"Jendral Zhou Yu... beserta nyonya Xiao Qiao..." Lü Meng sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. "Gugur dalam perang itu..."

Saat mendengar kabar kematian saudara sesumpahnya itu, Sun Ce mengepalkan tinjunya dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat. "Tidak mungkin... Zhou Yu..." Kemudian ia memandang Lü Meng sekali lagi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lü Meng, apakah kau yakin?"

Lü Meng tidak berani menatap mata pangeran Wu itu, apalagi mengeluarkan suara. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk saja sebagai balasan. Saat itulah Sun Ce berteriak dalam amarahnya yang berkobar. Ketika mendengar kabar yang begitu menyedihkan, Sun Shang Xiang dan Lu Xun mulai menangis terisak-isak. Ling Tong, yang paling kuat dari antara keduanya, berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"PARA SHU JAHANAM ITU! AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!!!" Sun Ce melayangkan tinjunya ke langit dengan perasaan hancur. Air matanya deras membasahi wajahnya. "ZHOU YU! LIHATLAH AKU DARI ATAS SANA!!!" Ia berteriak pada langit, seolah meman g mengharapkan Zhou Yu mendengarnya.

Untuk memperparah keadaan, Da Qiao menjumpai mereka, dan ketika mendengar kabar tentang kematian Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao, adiknya itu, tangisnya mulai pecah. "Tidak... Xiao Qiao..." Wanita muda itu jatuh berlutut sambil memendam wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Sun Ce membantu istrinya berdiri dan dengan mata basah karena air mata, ia menatap Sun Jian.

"Ayah, biarkan aku dan Da Qiao pergi ke medan perang! Akan kubalas dendam Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao!" Sun Ce memohon, nyaris menuntut paksa. Permohonan itu diikuti dengan anggukan kepala Da Qiao, istrinya itu.

Sun Quan melakukan hal yang sama. "Ayah! Aku juga akan ikut bertarung!"

Sun Jian mengangguk setuju, dan saat itulah Sun Shang Xiang berdiri di depannya. "Ayah, jika kakak boleh pergi, maka aku juga akan ikut bertarung!"

"Tidak bisa!" Permohonan putri kecil itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Suara ayahnya yang keras itu membuat Sun Shang Xiang sedikit kaget. Saat Sun Jian menyadari kesalahannya, ia segera akan meminta maaf ketika Lü Meng, sekali lagi, melanjutkan laporannya yang belum selesai.

"Jendral Zhou Tai, Jendral Huang Gai, dan Jendral Taishi Ci sudah diposisikan di Tai Ping dan mereka akan berjaga disana." Lapornya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Tetapi jumlah tentara mereka dikabarkan tidak banyak, tentulah tidak mungkin bisa mengusir pasukan Shu yang begitu besar."Keputusasaan begitu jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

Sun Jian mengangguk. "Kita harus mengirim bala bantuan sebanyak yang kita bisa. Berapa banyak jendral dan mentri yang kita miliki di sini?" Tanyanya. "Kita harus mengirim seluruh kekuatan kita untuk mengusir tentara Shu secepatnya sebelum mereka masuk ke ibukota dan membahayakan rakyat!"

Lu Xun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan berbisik lemah, seolah memang tak ingin seorangpun mendengar suaranya. "Ayahku..."

"Ayahku juga!" Ling Tong menambahkan.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sun Jian menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk memanggil mereka. Tak berapa lama, Ling Cao, ayah Ling Tong dan Lu Jun, ayah Lu Xun, datang dan memberikan salut pada Kaisar Wu itu.

"Jendral Ling Cao dan Jendral Lu Jun, Shu sedang menyerang kita dengan angkatan perang besarnya." Sun Jian menjelaskan. Kedua jendral itu berpandangan dalam keterkejutan yang luar bisa. Mereka memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak menyelannya. "Saya berharap kalian dapat bergabung dan membantu angkatan perang Wu."

Lu Jun membungkuk sebelum bertanya. "Mohon ampun, Yang mulia, tetapi bukankah kita dan kerajaan Shu sedang dalam genjatan senjata?"

Ling Cao menggertakkan giginya dalam kemarahan. "Anjing-anjing Shu itu! Mereka melanggar genjatan senajat karena tahu kita pasti lengah! Semua ini memang sudah mereka rencanakan! Mereka makhluk rendah!"

"Itu yang dapat kita simpulkan sekarang. Maukah kalian berdua bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya Sun Jian. "Kita akan berangkat secepatnya sebelum matahari terbenam."

Kedua jendral itu menjawab dengan tegas dan yakin. "Kami siap bertarung mati-matian untuk Wu!"

Segeralah semuanya bubar untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang mereka. Hanya Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, dan Lü Meng yang berada di sana. Sun Shang Xiang sudah berhenti menangis, tetapi tidak untuk Lu Xun. Ia masih berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. "Ayahku... pergi berperang..."

"Lalu kenapa? Ayahku juga, Lu Xun!" Ling Tong meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas bahu Lu Xun. "Apakah kau tidak berpikir itu sesuatu yang hebat? Mereka akan kembali sebagai pemenang!" Katanya optimis sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sun Shang Xiang mengangguk setuju. Sebuah senyum nampak di wajahnya. "Jika mereka kembali, aku yakin mereka akan memberikan kita hadiah! Karena mereka pasti menang!"

Lu Xun tidak memandang teman-temannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia jauh lebih mengerti perang dan khususnya keadaan yang mereka hadapi sekarang ketimbang kedua kawannya. Bagi Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong, perang seperti ini mungkin hanya mainan dan mereka dapat kembali kapanpun dengan hadiah selalu mereka bawa. "Itu..." Lu Xun berbisik pelan. "...Kalau mereka memang kembali."

"Jangan berkata begitu!" Keduanya berteriak kepadanya.

Melihat argumen kecil itu, Lü Meng berdiri di depan Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, aku yakin mereka akan berhasil mengalahkan musuh." Tetapi Lu Xun tidak berhenti menangis. Lü Meng meletakkan tangannya di kepala Lu Xun dan mulai membelai rambut pendeknya untuk berusaha menghiburnya. Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan memandang jendral itu. Ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, tetapi tidak pernah secara langsung berbicara dengannya. Lü Meng, yang ia tahu, adalah seorang jendral yang baru saja bergabung dengan angkatan perang Wu. Tidak hanya ia berbakat dalam medan perang, tetapi juga cukup mampu membaca taktik musuh. Meskipun tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, Lu Xun merasa dapat percaya padanya. Kata-kata Lü Meng memberinya penghiburan, walau tidak banyak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sun Jian dan seluruh jendral serta sepasukan besar angkatan Wu telah siap maju ke medan perang. Seperti biasa, para jendral itu diberi kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarga mereka, kalau-kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi... Sun Jian, Kaisar Wu itu, beserta kedua putranya berjalan mendekati istri dan putri kecilnya. Permaisuri memandangnya dalam sekali dengan sebuah tatapan penuh arti, matanya terasa berat karena airmata yang berusaha ditahannya agar tidak mengalir, takut-takut ia akan mematahkan semangat suami dan putranya yang akan pergi ke medan perang, juga putrinya yang berkeyakinan penuh ayahnya akan pulang sebagai pemenang.

Dalam singkatnya waktu itu, Sun Jian mengecup dahi istrinya dan berbisik pelan agar Sun Shang Xiang tidak dapat mendengarkan. "Tolong, jaga Sun Shang Xiang baik-baik." Sementara Sun Shang Xiang kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perang malah menyemangati kedua kakak laki-lakinya, dengan pengetahuan bahwa perang hanyalah seperti suatu permainan dimana ia akan selalu menjadi pemenangnya.

Permaisuri Wu memandang Sun Shang Xiang sejenak, kemudian menatap kembali pada Sun Jian. Ia mengangguk lemah tetapi tetap menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kuat. Pada saat itulah Sun Shang Xiang menyadarinya dan mendekati ayahnya, kemudian menarik baju perangnya sambil bertanya dengan wajah bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti. Ayah akan memenangkan suatu pertandingan dan kenapa ibu malah menangis? Dan ayah... kenapa ayah bicara seperti orang yang akan mati?" Tanyanya polos.

Sun Jian yang menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari putrinya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, sampai akhirnya Permaisuri Wu yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Tentu... tentu saja Shang Xiang. Ayahmu pasti menang. Jangan khawatir." Kata wanita paruh baya itu sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. Sun Shang Xiang yang sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa kemudian membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Ling Tong tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya keadaan Wu sekarang. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kapanpun dan kemanapun ayahnya pergi untuk berperang, ia pasti menang. Maka itu, dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa, Ling Tong menyemangati ayahnya. "Ayah! Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa bos sebenarnya!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan tangannya kuat-kuat ke langit.

Ling Cao meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala anaknya. Dia pun sama bersemangatnya seperti anaknya, meskipun ia sendiri mengerti seberapa sulit perang yang akan segera dihadapinya itu. "Tentu saja, Ling Tong! Ketika ayah pulang nanti, ayah akan membawakan hadiah untukmu!" Ling Tong memandang ayahnya dengan penuh harap, penasaran akan hadiah itu. "Ayah akan membawa pulang kuda terbaik dari angkatan perang Shu dan akan ayah berikan untukmu!"

Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu melompat dan tertawa kegirangan seperti layaknya seorang anak kecil. "Itu baru ayahku!"

Di tengah perpisahan yang penuh pengharapan dan semangat itu, Lu Xun masih tetap menangis. Mungkin hanya ialah stau-satunya yang sadar seberapa kecilnya kemungkinan untuk menang itu, bahkan nyaris mustahil. Jika musuh bisa sampai ke daerah Tai Ping, tentulah mereka membawa pasukan dalam jumlah sangat besar, mungkin bisa mencapai angka jutaan. Jika laporan dari Lü Meng memang benar, maka mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah atau bertarung sampai mati. Menyerah bukanlah sebuah pilihan untuk kerajaan seperti Wu sehingga hanya satu pilihan yang tersisa dari mereka. Dari usia sangat muda Lu Xun telah belajar mengenai strategi dan taktik perang, apalagi dengan otaknya yang cerdas luar biasa itu, dan dapat dipastikan perhitungannya benar. Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong mungkin saja bisa dibohongi dengan senyum orangtuanya, tetapi Lu Xun tidak. Ia menolak bertemu dengan ayahnya sampai ayahnya sendiri yang menjumpainya.

"Lu Xun..." Panggil ayahnya dengan lembut.

Lu Xun berbalik menatap ayahnya dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata. "Ayah, jangan pergi." Pintanya.

Mendengar permohonan anaknya yang begitu sederhana namun memberatkan dan menjatuhkan semangat itu, Lu Jun hanya bisa melihat tajam kedua mata anaknya dengan dahi berkerut. "Lu Xun, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Kemudian ia menunjuk pada Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong. "Apakah kau tidak melihat seberapa bersemangatnya Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong? Kami pasti akan pulang membawa kemenangan!" Katanya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Anak kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat "Tapi, ayah... Aku tahu tidak ada sedikitpun kemungkinan kita akan menang! Bahkan kemungkinan untuk ayah dapat kembali untuk dikubur pun hanya sekecil kerikil saja. Aku yakin ayah tahu!" Katanya sambil berbisik agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkannya. "Mungkin Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu!"

"Lu Xun! Jangan berkata begitu!"

Semuanya telah duduk di atas punggung kuda masing-masing, siap untuk menghadapi musuh. Namun, Sun Jian melihat bocah bermarga Lu itu masih menangis dan memeluk tangan ayahnya kuat-kuat seperti tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi ke medan perang untuk menyetorkan nyawa saja. Akhirnya Kaisar Wu itu turun dari kudanya dan menepuk bahu jendralnya itu. "Jendral Lu Jun, anakmu lebih membutuhkanmu daripada perang ini." Katanya.

Lu Jun segera membungkuk memohon maaf. "Tidak, Yang mulia! Saya akan ikut dalam perang!"

Tetap saja Sun Jian tidak menarik perintah itu. "Kau harus menjaga istana ini, Jendral Lu Jun. Barulah sekarang aku sadar tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaga istana ini. Aku menyerahkan istana ini di bawah pengawasanmu." Katanya dengan penuh wibawa. "Ini adalah perintah."

Pada akhirnya, Lu Jun menaati perintah itu. Sekali lagi ia memberikan salut sebelum Kaisarnya itu menunggangi kudanya dan pergi ke medan perang. Sun Shang Xiang, Permaisuri Wu, dan Ling Tong masih mengejar angkatan perang yang berlalu itu sambil melambaikan tangan, sementara Lu Xun masih memeluk ayahnya kuat-kuat. Lu Jun begitu inginnya memarahi anaknya namun hatinya tidak tega saat melihat anaknya itu menangis lega

--

Lu Meng berusaha mati-matian melawan serangan musuh yang bertubi-tubi. Sejauh matanya memandang, ia sama sekali tidak melihat satupun prajurit berbaju merah, warna baju perang negara Wu. Yang ada hanyalah lautan hijau dari pasukan Shu yang mengenakan baju seragam perang hijau. Tanpa satupun prajurit Wu yang dapat ia lihat dalam medan perang itu, ia mulai berpikir, apakah hanya ialah satu-satunya prajurit dari angkatan Wu yang masih tersisa di peperangan itu? Bagaimana nasib yang lainnya? Masih menunggang di atas kudanya, jendral muda itu mengayunkan tombak bercagaknya untuk membunuh lebih banyak lagi prajurit yang mengelilinginya, hanya untuk meninggalkan tempat kosong yang digunakan untuk lebih banyak lagi orang untuk menyerangnya. Setiap kali ia membunuh seorang prajurit, maka ratusan prajurit baru yang masih segar akan datang menyerangnya, sehingga sebanyak apapun ia mengayunkan tombaknya itu, musuhnya tidak akan pernah habis.

Jendral itu tahu tidak ada kemungkinan baginya untuk dapat mengalahkan seluruh prajurit-prajurit Shu itu. satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah menembus kepungan musuh, menolong sebanyak mungkin orang yang dapat ia tolong, kemudian menyerang balik atau mau tidak mau harus lari. Sambil terus menghindari sabetan pedang musuh, ia memandangi sekelilingnya untuk menemukan seseorang, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Sun Jian, Kaisar Wu itu, sedang berhadapan dengan jendral ternama dari Shu bernama Guan Yu, yang dikatakan sebagian besar orang sebagai Dewa Perang. Meski demikian, Lü Meng tidak mempercayainya. Memang mungkin Guan Yu adalah seorang jendral yang luar biasa, tetapi tidak ada alasan untuk menyebutnya dewa hanya karena hal itu.

Sebelum ia lari, ia membunuh lebih banyak pasukan dan membuka jalan baginya untuk lari. Ia menderapkan kudanya untuk mendapatkan tuannya itu, berharap dalam hati agar dapat bisa menolongnya dalam pertarungan yang berat itu. Jantungnya berdengup keras, kali ini bukan hanya ia harus memperhatikan keselamatannya, namun juga tuannya. Semakin mendekati pertarungan Sun Jian dan Guan Yu, ia semakin tegang melihat Sun Jian yang semakin lama semakin terpojok, apalagi sekarang seluruh tentara yang tadinya mengelilinginya telah habis dikalahkan musuh. Dengan musuh sebanyak itu mengelilinginya, ia yakin ia tidak dapat menghampiri tuannya tepat waktu.

Dan memang dugaannya benar...

Saat ia sudah hampir mencapainya, ia mendengar seruan yang terdengar di seluruh medan perang itu. Seruan itu berasal dari Sun Jian sendiri. Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri Lü Meng melihat Guan Yu menusukkan tombak bergoloknya itu dan tepat mengenai Sun Jian, dan sesaat sesudah Guan Yu menarik kembali tombaknya, Sun Jian roboh dari kudanya. Darah dari luka di dadanya itu mengalir deras membasahi baju perangnya. Lü Meng melihatnya dengan mata diliputi ketakutan, dan beberapa saat kemudian, ketakutan itu terbakar oleh api kemarahan yang jelas terlihat di matanya.

"Yang Mulia!!!"

Tidak ada jawaban

"YANG MULIA KAISAR!!!!" Lü Meng mengeraskan suaranya hingga para prajurit Shu berdiri mematung, seolah waktu terhenti ketika teriakannya itu membahana memenuhi langit. Waktu itulah yang digunakan oleh jendral muda itu untuk sesegera mungkin menghampiri tuannya. Saat hampir begitu dekat dengan Sun Jian, Jendral Guan Yu, jendral dari Shu itu, maju menghalanginya di antara ia dan Sun Jian yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya.

Lü Meng sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya sambil berkata dengan suara lantang. "Pergi kau!" Ia mengangkat tombaknya dan mengarahkan ke jendral Shu itu.

Guan Yu terbahak-bahak melihatnya, seperti seolah baru saja melihat suatu tontonan menarik. "Jadi, kaukah yang bernama Lü Meng, jendral dari Wu itu? Benar?" Tanyanya sambil mengurut jenggotnya yang panjang. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Lü Meng yang merah karena marah dan sedih. "Kenapa kau? Kau ingin menangis karena pemimpinmu akhirnya mati?" Tanya dengan nada mengejek.

Lü Meng mendesis marah dalam kejengkelan. Ia begitu jijik melihat kelakuan jendral di depannya itu. "Kau...kaulah yang membunuhnya! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Kemarahanku begitu dalam hingga membunuhmu pun tidak akan cukup untukku!" Serunya dengan suara gagah berani, kemudian ia melemparkan pandangan yang sama pada seluruh prajurit Shu yang mengepungnya. "Kalian anjing-anjing Shu harus mati di tanganku!"

Dengan sebuah senyum menyeringai Guan Yu mengangkat tombak bergoloknya itu. "Kaulah yang harus mati oleh tombakku!" Serunya.

Pertarunganpun tak terelakkan lagi. Lü Meng juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya sementara Guan Yu sudah menghentakkan kudanya untuk menyerang lawannya itu. Pasukan Shu yang mengelilingi mereka mulai mundur seolah menyediakan tempat bagi para kedua jendral itu untuk berduel sampai mati. Serangan pertama Guan Yu begitu kuat hingga Lü Meng kesulitan menahannya, tetapi dengan cepat ia dapat menghindar dari serangan itu. Selanjutnya giliran Lü Meng yang menyerang dengan cepat, tanpa membiarkan Guan Yu membalas serangannya. Guan Yu sendiri semakin lama semakin kesulitan menahan serangan itu. Karena tidak dapat menandingi kecepatan bertarung lawannya itu, Guan Yu mau tidak mau harus menggunakan tombaknya untuk melindungi dirinya. Saat itulah senjata keduanya bertemu dan terjadilah adu kekuatan antara kedua jendral tersebut.

Sepertinya Lü Meng pun ingin segera menghabisi Guan Yu saat itu juga, dan ketidaksabarannya itu merupakan kesalahan fatal untuknya. Meskipun tahu Guan Yu jauh lebih kuat darinya, jendral itu tetap nekat mendorong senjatanya sekuat tenaga untuk menjatuhkan tombak Guan Yu. Guan Yu, meski telah kelelahan, sepertinya menyadari kesalahan Lü Meng ini. Ia dengan segera mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan kemudian mendorong tombaknya sekuat tenaga, menyebabkan Lü Meng kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh dari kudanya.

"Kau kira kau bisa membunuhku?" Tombak bergolok di tangan Guan Yu terangkat tinggi melewati kepalanya, kemudian siap menusuknya dari atas. "Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun!"

Lü Meng tidak menghindar, sebaliknya, ia memberikan serangan membabi-buta pada Guan Yu dengan kecepatan luar biasa, hingga menyebabkan serangan Guan Yu itu gagal. Serangan buta dari Lü Meng yang dilayangkannya itu pada akhirnya memberikan tusukan tepat di perut kuda Guan Yu. Binatang gagah itu langsung roboh setelah melenguh kesakitan. Tanpa kudanya itu, Guan Yu pun jatuh dan kini berdiri di atas tanah. Kedudukannya dengan Lü Meng kini seimbang.

Guan Yu menatap tajam ke arah Lü Meng penuh amarah. "Hebat juga kau!" Tidak jelas apakah itu pujian atau bukan, tetapi Lü Meng tetap mempererat pegangannya pada tombaknya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia segera berlari ke arah Guan Yu yang terpisah beberapa langkah darinya, kemudian menyerangnya. Sepertinya akan terlalu mudah jika serangan yang ceroboh itu berhasil, dan Guan Yu memang sudah bersiap untuk serangan itu. Jendral Shu itu dengan cepat berputar dan berada di belakang Lü Meng. Ia kali ini menusukkan senjatanya itu pada jendral yang lebih muda.

Melihat ia tak mungkin dapat lolos dari serangan itu, Lü Meng segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, kemudian berguling untuk menghindari serangan Guan Yu. Saat itulah Lü Meng melihat pertahanan Guan Yu terbuka. Tengah menyerang, Guan Yu mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi.

_Sekarang!_

Lü Meng langsung menusuknya, mengenai perut jendral Shu itu. Serangan itu telak mengenai Guan Yu, dan tombak bergoloknya itu jatuh ke tanah dan menimbulkan suara gemerincingan yang ramai di atas tanah bebatuan itu. Ujung tombak Lü Meng basah oleh darah, dan jendral muda itu menyaksikan Guan Yu roboh di hadapannya. Masih tetap terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga, Lü Meng mencabut tombaknya dari tubuh Guan Yu, kemudian memandang ke tentara Shu yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah ketakutan karena jendral terhebatnya ternyata kalah. Lü Meng sendiri masih bingung, apakah kemenangannya itu memang hanya sebuah keajaiban saja? Yang pasti sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkannya.

Kelelahan, tetapi tidak sedikitpun merasa terancam oleh jumlah tentara Shu yang mengepungnya itu, Lü Meng berseru dengan lantang. "Guan Yu telah mati di tanganku! Siapa lagi yang berani mencari mati?!"

Pasukan Shu yang memandangnya semakin gemetar ketakutan. Mereka cepat-cepat lari ke arah yang tercerai-berai, ada yang sampai menjatuhkan senjatanya. Beberapa saat kemudian sampai beberapa puluh langkah Lü Meng tidak melihat seorangpun, kecuali para prajurit Shu yang melarikan diri, dan ada beberapa pasukan lain berbaju hijau di tempat yang jauh. Dari situlah ia dapat melihat horison, begitu juga dengan matahari tenggelam. Di bawah kakinya sampai beberapa meter hanya terlihat mayat manusia, ada yang berbaju hijau dan ada yang berbaju merah, semuanya tidak ada yang masih hidup.

Saat itulah ia ingat tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat itu sampai berhadapan dengan Guan Yu.

Lü Meng segera berlari menghampiri Sun Jian, yang dengan ajaib ternyata masih hidup, meskipun dengan nafas yang sangat berat. Kembali air mata membasahi wajah Lü Meng yang kotor akibat pertarungan barusan. Lü Meng berlutut di sebelah tuannya itu sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin menolongnya untuk berdiri, yang ia sadari sebagai suatu tindakan bodoh. "Yang mulia!" Katanya dengan suara parau karena lelah. "Anda harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya! Biarkan saya membantu anda!"

Sun Jian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... kaulah... yang harus pergi!" Ucapannya itu diucapkannya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Darah keluar dari mulutnya hingga membasahi bajunya.

Melihat hal itu, Lü Meng merasa benar-benar tidak berdaya. Ia seorang diri, tidak ada seorangpun di dekatnya, dan kini menyaksikan tuannya mati di depannya. Ia baru saja sukses membunuh Guan Yu, namun apa artinya jika kaisarnya sendiri juga harus gugur di sini? "Yang mulia! Jangan bicara apapun!" Ia memohon dengan sangat, tetapi terkesan seperti memaksa. Tangisnya tak dapat terbendung lagi hingga ia kini merasa kerah bajunya pun sampai basah oleh airmatanya. "Semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik!"

Seolah seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Lü Meng, Sun Jian memandang ke langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Bulan dan bintang mulai menerangi malam. "Pertarungan ini... sudah selesai..." Kemudian Kaisar Wu itu mengenggam tangan Lü Meng erat-erat. "Lü Meng, kau harus... pergi... tempat ini... bahaya..."

Lü Meng tetap bersikeras. "Bagaimana bisa saya meninggalkan anda? Saya tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan sisa kekuatannya, Kaisar Wu itu berkata dengan suara setegas dan selantang yang ia dapat. "Diam!" Benar-benar kata-kata itu dapat membuat si jendral muda diam membisu. "Ini adalah perintah! Aku mengaharpkan kepatuhanmu dan jika tidak, hal itu dapat diperhitungkan sebagai pelanggaran hukum!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Lü Meng merasa tenggorokannya tercekat hingga ia tidak dapat bicara apa-apa lagi.

Kaisar Wu itu berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih halus. "Lü Meng, kau adalah jendral yang berbakat, baik dalam pertarungan maupun dalam strategi..." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dengan susah payah sebelum dapat melanjutkan. "Kau punya masa depan yang cerah. Wu sudah tiada, tetapi kau harus tetap melanjutkan kehidupanmu."

"Tidak bisa..." Lü Meng membalas dengan suara terisak. "Bagaimana aku bisa meningalkan Wu? Aku sudah bersumpah setia sampai mati pada Wu, bahkan meskipun hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Meninggalkan Wu sama mustahilnya dengan meninggalkan anda saat ini!"

Sun Jian menghela nafas, sepertinya ia sudah mengerti Lü Meng akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu. "Kalau begitu, baiklah..." Merasa seperti waktunya sudah dekat, ia menutup matanya. "Bawa Sun Shang Xiang pergi... pergi jauh... dari tempat ini..."

"Yang mulia..." Lü Meng menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat Sun Jian membisikkan perintah terakhirnya. Air matanya yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya itu sampai bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas di mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sun Shang Xiang maupun Permaisuri Wu sesampainya nanti di Jian Ye. Ia gagal, sekali lagi. Ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang kekalahannya di perbatasan Wu-Shu telah memberikan momentum pada Shu untuk menyerang lebih jauh, dan kali ini lagi-lagi ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena telah menciptakan suatu kegagalan lagi bagi dirinya sendiri, kegagalan menyelamatkan tuannya.

Sun Jian terbatuk-batuk, dan Lü Meng mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi pada Kaisar Wu itu. "Harapan Wu... ada di tanganmu, di tangan Lu Xun, di tangan Ling Tong... Juga katakan... pada Ling Tong... jaga Sun Shang Xiang." Sun Jian mengenggam tangan Lü Meng kuat-kuat, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Hanya Ling Tong.... satu-satunya... yang bisa..."

Kata-katanya itu tidak terselesaikan, dan juga tidak perlu diselesaikan. Lü Meng telah mengerti apa maksudnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Lü Meng itu mulai merenggang, kemudian jatuh. "Selamat tinggal, jendral..." Dalam sisa waktunya itu, Sun Jian membuka matanya, menatap cahaya bintang terakhir yang dapat dilihatnya. Entah apa yang dilihatnya pada bintang itu, Lü Meng tidak tahu, yang pasti ia dapat melihat tuannya itu menutup matanya lagi dengan tersenyum. "Akhirnya istirahatku datang..." Setelah itu, Kaisar Wu itu tidak membuat gerakan sedikitpun, tidak ada nafas yang terasa.

"Yang mulia?" Lü Meng mengguncang pelan tubuh tuannya, sambil berharap dalam keputusasaan ia akan dapat membangunkannya.

"Yang mulia?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tubuh yang mati itu menjadi makin kaku dan mendingin.

Lü Meng menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya, seperti menghimpun seluruh kekuatannya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kepada langit malam yang cerah oleh bintang-bintang. Suaranya seperti menggetarkan langit dan surga. "YANG MULIA KAISAR!!!!!"

Jendral muda itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya, merasakan kekalahan telah menguasai seluruh perasaan dan pikirannya. Perlahan ia berdiri, dengan membawa perintah terakhir dari Kaisar Wu yang telah gugur itu. Ia begitu menyesal tidak dapat memberikan penguburan yang layak karena jika begitu berarti ia melanggar perintah tuannya. Kudanya masih diam di kejauhan sampai ia mendatanginya dengan tangan menggengam lunglai tombak yang merupakan senjatanya itu.

Kuda itu memandang Lü Meng dengan matanya yang gelap dan lebar, seolah-olah menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi. Lü Meng tidak menjawab. Dirinya dan bintang-bintang telah menjadi saksi pertarungan itu. Saat ia menunggangi kudanya, barulah ia sadari malam itu benar-benar sunyi, tak satupun orang dapat ia lihat baik dari dekat maupun di kejauhan. Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Sun Quan, Taishi Ci, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, semua tidak ada sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Ling Cao? Sebentar lagi, ia pun harus memberitahukan Ling Tong tentang hal ini.

Dengan mandat Kaisar Sun Jian membebaninya, Lü Meng mau tidak mau harus segera kembali ke ibukota Jian Ye. Ia harus cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum pasukan Shu menyadari keberadaannya dan dapat mengumpulkan tenaga kemudian mengejarnya.

--

Tengah malam di Jian Ye begitu mencekam dan menegangkan bagi seluruh penghuni istana Wu. Yang tersisa di tempat itu hanyalah sebagian kecil prajurit yang memang ditugasi menjaga istana, dan juga beberapa pelayan. Berita begitu cepat menyebar di seluruh istana hingga para dayang-dayang yang mendengar kabar itu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, kemudian sesegera mungkin meninggalkan istana mereka, berikut kepada siapa mereka harusnya melayani. Yang tersisa dalam istana itu hanya menunggu dalam kekhawatiran.

Mungkin semua, kecuali Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan gembira di kamar si putri kecil.

Keduanya sedang membanggakan kedua orangtuanya dengan begitu bersemangat sementara Lu Xun hanya duduk diam di sudut ruangan dengan matanya menatap terus ke lantai. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan meredupkan cahaya matanya. Melihat hal ini, Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong mendekati teman kecil mereka itu.

"Xun didi, ada apa?" Tanya Sun Shang Xiang dengan simpati. Dengan jarak begitu dekat, barulah Sun Shang Xiang bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Lu Xun yang memerah karena telah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk menangis.

Lu Xun menggeleng lemah. "Jiejie, apakah kamu tahu..." Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terisak. "...bahwa kita akan kalah?"

Ling Tong mendengus. "Mana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi?" Katanya tidak percaya. "Aku yakin kita pasti menang!"

"T-tapi..." Lu Xun berusaha meyakinkan mereka. "Kamu tidak tahu betapa bahayanua situasi kita sekarang ini, Tong gege..."

Seolah seperti telah direncanakan oleh Lu Xun, Permaisuri Wu tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu, hampir membuat ketiganya ketakutan. Wanita itu melemparkan pandangan kepada tiga anak kecil yang menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Pandangannya berhenti ketika ia melihat putrinya yang masih kecil, dan saat itulah kedua kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk kembali melangkah. Ia menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tangannya, punggungnya bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya. "Sun Shang Xiang, putriku..." Gumamnya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

"Bu?" Sun Shang Xiang menghampiri ibunya. "Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Permaisuri Wu segera menghapus airmatanya yang mengancam akan segera mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Sebagai seorang Permaisuri ia harus terlihat kuat, terutama di depan putrinya yang masih kecil itu. "Shang Xiang, kita harus pergi dari istana ini secepatnya."

Baik Sun Shang Xiang maupun Ling Tong masih belum sadar tentang apa yang terjadi, tetapi Lu Xun, bocah termuda tetapi juga tercerdas diantara mereka, mulai pecah tangisnya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi, dan pengetahuannya itu malah membuatnya lemah. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk kuat seperti yang selalu kedua orangtuanya inginkan.

Dengan kedua mata berwarna jamrud yang polos dan jernih, Sun Shang Xiang bertanya ibunya. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke satu sis dalam kebingungannya. "Kenapa, bu?"

Permaisuri tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia berbalik dan menoleh pada Lu Xun. "Xun, ayah dan ibumu sudah menunggumu di gerbang istana. Pergilah secepatnya!" Perintahnya. Lu Xun mengangguk dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke tempat yang telah dikatakan permaisuri.

Kembali pada Sun Shang Xiang, gadis kecil itu masih sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ling Tong, Jendral Lü Meng ingin bicara denganmu." Kata permaisuri pada Ling Tong. Ling Tong juga mengangguk, dan meskipun ia tidak tahu apa-apa, ia menurut saja. Segeralah ia keluar mencari jendral itu.

Akhirnya, ibu anak itu sendirilah yang tersisa di kamar.

"Bu?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Permaisuri Wu menahan air matanya. Mendengar kabar itu saja ia sudah tidak kuat, dan kini ia harus menyampaikan pada putrinya yang masih kecil. Akhirnya, setelah menghimpun seluruh keberaniannya, permaisuri berbicara dengan suara yang penuh wibawa, yang mungkin hanya dapat ditandingi oleh kaisar saja. "Shang Xiang, sebagai putri, kamu harus kuat. Segala sesuatu, entah baik dan buruk, mungkin akan menghampirimu, tetapi kamu tidak boleh kehilangan harapan."

Sun Shang Xiang yang masih kecil makin bingung. Kenapa sampai ibunya sampai bicara begitu padanya? "Bu, ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Permaisuri merasa tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat saat akan menjawab. Ia telah berkata pada anak gadisnya untuk menjadi kuat, dan jika sekarang ia sampai menangis, maka ia bukan hanya ibu yang lemah tetapi juga ibu yang tidak dapat menunjukkan integritas. "Sun Shang Xiang, ayahmu telah tiada."

Pernyataannya jelas dan tegas, juga terlalu langsung bagi gadis sekecil dirinya. "Ayah? Tiada?" Suaranya mulai bergetar.

Sang ibu menjawabnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Shang Xiang, kita harus pergi."

Sun Shang Xiang melepaskan jeritan yang membuat hati ibunya sakit. Gadis kecil itu sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Kabar itu seolah telah menutup dunianya, dan membawanya kedua yang baru dimana ternyata kenyataan begitu mengerikan. Perang adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan, bukanlah suatu permainan seperti yang selama ini ia percaya. Sun Shang Xiang berharap ibunya hanya bercanda, tetapi melihat wajahnya saja, ia tahu ibunya sama sekali tidak bercanda. Ibunya juga telah mengatakannya untuk menjadi kuat, dan melihat betapa kuat ibunya, Sun Shang Xiang tahu ia pun harus menjadi gadis yang kuat. Ia adalah putri Wu, dan akan sangat memalukan jika ia menunjukkan kelemahannya, bahkan di depan ibunya sekalipun.

"Shang Xiang, kita harus pergi." Kata Permaisuri Wu mengulangi perintahnya.

Sun Shang Xiang menghapur airmatanya sambil mengangguk. Ia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Ia harus mengungsi ke tempat yang aman secepatnya sebelum angkatan perang Shu bisa sampai ke Jian Ye. "Aku mengerti, ibu." Suaranya masih terisak, tetapi ia jauh lebih tenang sekarang. "Ayo kita pergi."

--

Ling Tong berlari melewati koridor yang panjang sebelum ia akhirnya bisa menemukan Lü Meng. Jendral itu berdiri bersandar pada sebuah tiang. Wajahnya tertunduk, tetapi Ling Tong bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas matanya yang lelah dan wajahnya yang kotor setelah perang yang telah ia lalui. Dalam hati Ling Tong sangat bingung, mengaja Lü Meng yang menemuinya dan bukan ayahnya sendiri?

"Ada apa, Jendral Lü Meng?"

Lü Meng menghela nafas sebelum menjawab Ling Tong. "Aku punya dua berita. Yang satu berita baik dan yang satu berita buruk." Katanya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Suaranya terdengar serius sehingga Ling Tong menjadi takut untuk memberikan jawaban. "Mana yang ingin kau dengar duluan?"

Ling Tong berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak yakin bahwa dalam kondisi seperti ini, berita baik apapun tak akan cukup untuk membuatnya senang, tidak juga berita buruk akan membuat keadaan lebih buruk dari sekarang ini. Tetapi ia ingat perkataan bahwa sebaiknya melalui hal yang buruk dahulu sebelum melalui hal yang baik, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendengar berita buruk itu, apapun itu. "Baik, aku ingin dengar berita buruk dulu."

"Apa kau siap?"

Bocah itu akhirnya tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk yang akan terjadi, atau telah terjadi. Di kerongkongannya seolah ada suatu bongkahan yang menyumbatnya, dan ia berusaha menelannya sambil menebak-nebak kabar apa itu. Ia mengangguk ragu.

"Ayahmu... gugur dalam medan perang."

Ia tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa setelah itu, hanya suatu pernyataan pendek saja. "Kau bohong." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak." Lü Meng menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia kasihan pada bocah itu saat melihat setetes airmata mengalir dan meninggalkan jejak di wajahnya. "Tetapi ayahmu gugur sebagai pahlawan. Dia, bersama seluruh jendral Wu yang lain." Katanya berusaha menghibur.

"BOHONG!" Tanpa bisa menahan emosinya lagi, tangisan Ling Tong pecah. Ia berteriak dengan suara yang keras, nyaris terlalu keras baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun Lü Meng. "Ayah berjanji akan membawa pulang kuda terbaik di Shu kalau ia pulang! Tidak mungkin ia mengingkari janjinya!" Wajahnya memerah, dan airmata kini benar-benar terlihat jelas, terutama dengan suaranya yang menjadi serak sesudah berteriak. Dalam benaknya terputar kembali kejadian dimana ayahnya akan berangkat menuju perang itu, dengan bersemangat berjanji akan memberinya hadiah seusai perang nanti. Mana mungkin ia percaya bahwa ayahnya terbunuh dalam perang? "Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau pembohong!" Ia berteriak, kemudian mulutnya terkatup rapat dan menggertakkan giginya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

Lü Meng berlutut di depannya, kemudian memeluknya seperti kepada seorang adik. "Ling Tong, aku tahu ini berat bagimu tapi..." Kata-katanya itu dibiarkannya tidak terselesaikan.

Jendral itu berpikir, dan juga sudah bersiap jika dalam kemarahan dan kesedihan Ling Tong, mungkin bocah itu akan mendorongnya. Tetapi ia tidak, sebaliknya Ling Tong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Lü Meng sambil ia menangis dan berseru. "Kenapa?! Kenapa ini harus terjadi?!" Suaranya bertambah parau. Dalam pikiran Ling Tong, terlintas seluruh kenangan yang telah ia jalani bersama ayahnya, mulai dari pertama kali ayahnya mengajarinya ilmu perang, kemudian hari dimana dalam suatu pertempuran ia menang dan memberikan Ling Tong beritu banyak hadiah, seluruh kenangan itu sepertinya baru saja kemarin ia jalani, dan sekarang ia telah mendengar bahwa semuanya itu tidak mungkin terulang lagi. "AYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Lü Meng bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat menenangkan seseorang, terutama kepada anak kecil. Memang sebagai jendral ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dengan segala akalnya, ia memikirkan cara lain. "Tetapi, Ling Tong, masih ada kabar baik untukmu."

Ling Tong melepaskan rangkulannya. Sambil ia melihat pada jendral itu, ia berbicara dengan suara pelan. "Ya, kau juga berkata begitu tadi."

"Mungkin dengan melakukan ini, kau dapat membuat ayahmu yang ada di alam baka sana tersenyum melihatmu." Kata jendral itu sambil tersenyum sedih, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk setidaknya dapat ikut merasakan perasaan Ling Tong. "Ada sebuah mandat dari Kaisar Sun Jian untukmu."

Ling Tong mengangkat wajahnya. "Ayah Sun Shang Xiang? Kaisar Wu? Kenapa?" Ia cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya. "Kaisar memberiku mandat? Apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Yang mulia berkatanya hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang dapat melakukannya." Lü Meng menanmbahkan. "Mandatnya itu... adalah supaya kau melindungi Gongzhu Sun Shang Xiang." Mata Ling Tong seolah kembali mendapatkan cahayanya ketika ia mendengar hal itu. Ia begitu dipercaya oleh sang kaisar dengan tanggung jawab yang berat. Melihat ini, Lü Meng menjadi sedikit lega. "Ya, kau harus melindungi putri dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada."

Ling Tong bingung bagaimana harus menahan emosinya lagi. Seluruhnya bercampur aduk membuatnya menjadi seperti benang ruwet. Ayahnya baru saja meninggal dalam medan perang dan sekarang ia diserahi tanggung jawab untuk menlindungi putri, dengan usianya yang masih begitu muda? Ini adalah suatu mandat yang baginya begitu besar dari Kaisar Wu sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melakukannya? Tetapi tetap, ia tidak akan mengecewakan Kaisar.

Bocah itu akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Katanya berjanji.

"Bagus." Lü Meng tersenyum. "Sekarang, kau harus berhenti menangis. Sun Shang Xiang membutuhkanmu."

--

Lu Xun akhirnya tiba di gerbang istana. Saat melihat kedua orangtuanya, ia segera berlari dan memeluk mereka tanpa bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. "Ayah, ibu, apa itu benar? Kita kalah?" Tanya Lu Xun. Pertanyaan itu langsung, tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Kedua orangtua itu memandang satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya sang ayah yang menjawabnya. "Lu Xun, kamu tahu segalanya. Kita harus lari sekarang sebelum mereka menangkap kita." Katanya sambil menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan yang tegas.

Nyonya Lu memeluk putra tunggalnya itu. "Xun, anakku, kau harus bisa bertahan..."

"Kau juga, ibu." Jawab Lu Xun sambil memeluk balik tubuh ibunya yang gemetar ketakuatn. Air mata mulai membasahi baju wanita itu. "Kalian pun akan lari juga, ya kan?"

"Benar, tapi..." Lu Jun menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Jika misalnya kami tidak selamat..."

"Maka aku pun lebih baik mati bersama kalian." Katanya memotong ucapan ayahnya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Xun!" Nyonya Lu memarahinya. "Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kami miliki sekarang!"

Saat itulah akhirnya mereka menjumpai Sun Shang Xiang dan Permaisuri, Lü Meng dan Ling Tong mendatangi mereka. Mereka tidak sedikitpun membuang waktu dan dengan secepat mungkin menunggangi kuda-kuda mereka. Suara derap kaki kuda memenuhi langit malam yang dingin. Mereka lari meninggalkan istana dengan hanya kira-kira lima puluh prajurit. Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong yang pemberani menunggang kudanya sendiri, sementara Lu Xun dibawa oleh ibunya. Rombongan itu melarikan diri melewati istana Jian Ye, keluar dari ibukota yang penduduknya telah diungsikan terlebih dahulu, terus ke timur hingga mencapai Gunung Bei Gu. Dengan susah payah mereka melewati kaki gunung yang dipenuhi hutan rimba lebat. Cabang-cabang pohon merintangi sehingga mereka kesulitan untuk keluar dari kepungan pohon itu, apalagi dengan kegelapan malam. Mereka tidak menyisakan waktu sedikitpun untuk beristirahan meskipun sangat kelelahan, namun pada saat yang sama meninggalkan jejas begitu jelas yaitu derap kaki kuda mereka. Teruslah mereka maju sampai Lu Xun menyadari sesuatu.

"Hutan ini aneh..." Bisik Lu Xun dengan perasaan was-was. Ibunya yang memeganginya di kuda yang sama mendengar bisikannya itu.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

"Hutan ini..." Ia mulai memandang sekelilingnya, sementara kuda mereka memperlambat jalannya. "... adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk menempatkan pasukan penyergap."

Nyonya Lu percaya pada perkataan anaknya. Meskipun Lu Xun masih muda, bukankah waspada adalah hal yang baik? Selain itu, memang hutan itu sepertinya berbahaya, dan baik Lu Xun maupun ibunya mulai dapat merasakan keberadaan musuh di sekitar mereka.

Sayang, sebelum Nyonya Lu dapat memperingatkan rombongan yang lain, hujan panah menyerang mereka dari belakang dan depan sehingga maju tidak bisa, mundurpun tidak bisa. Para prajurit berusaha mati-matian untuk melindungi atasan-atasan mereka, dan pada akhirnya mereka mati tertusuk panah-panah itu. Keadaan saat itu begitu kacau. Seluruh rombongan Wu mempercepat laju kudanya sambil menghindari anak-anak panah itu. Panah itu menyebabkan ada prajurit yang langsung mati, ada juga yang terluka, dan ada pula yang tidak bisa melanjutkan karena kakinya yang terpanah. Sun Shang Xiang mengatur nafasnya agar tetap tenang sementara Ling Tong dengan kasar menyumpah dan mengejek tentara penyergap itu. Lu Xun sedang menangis sekarang.

Ayah Lu Xun, Jendral Lu Jun, mulai mempertahankan garis belakang karena pasukan belakang mereka sudah mulai habis. Ia meninggalkan istri dan anaknya dalam kekhawatiran dan ketakutan, sementara ia sendiri berusaha sekuatnya untuk melindungi yang lain dari panah yang terus menghujani mereka. Tiba-tiba, sebuah anak panah menusuk kuda yang ia tunggangi dan binatang itu jatuh ke tanah. Dengan demikian, Lu Jun tertinggal di belakang.

"Cepat pergi! Jangan sampai tertangkap!" Seru ayahnya dari jauh.

"AYAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Lu Xun menjerit ketakutan saat ia melihat para prajurit penyergap Shu itu mulai keluar dari kegelapan, tempat persembunyian mereka, dan menghampiri ayahnya.

Nyonya Lu semakin kuat merangkul anaknya yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia terus-menerus menoleh kebelakang, jantungnya berdengup kencang karena takut akan keselamatan dirinya sendiri, anaknya, dan suaminya yang tertinggal di belakang. Dalam sekejap ia membuat keputusan, ia akan berbalik kepada suaminya, menerima apapun yang diberikan nasib. Ia memacu kudanya lebih kencang hingga bersebelahan dengan kuda Lü Meng.

Sambil menyerahkan Lu Xun, Nyonya Lu memohon. "Jendral Lü Meng, tolong jaga Lu Xun baik-baik."

"T-tapi..." Jendral muda itu bingung harus bagaimana. "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, Nyonya! Anda..." Namun, saat melihat keseriusan dalam wajah wanita itu, Lü Meng tahu ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk mengubah keputusannya. Lu Xun meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tetapi itu hanya membuang-buang tenaganya saja. Nyonya Lu memberikan sebuah ciuman pada dahi anaknya, sebelum meninggalkan Lu Xun pada penjagaan Lü Meng.

"IBUUUU!!!" Lu Xun memanggil ibunya dengan seruan sekeras yang ia bisa, sambil matanya yang berair melihat kepergian ibunya. "Jangan pergi!!!"

"Lu Xun, kita harus tetap maju!" Lü Meng merangkul Lu Xun erat-erat, tidak ingin jika sampai bocah itu jatuh ke tanah. Semakin lama ia semakin kesulitan melakukannya karena satu tangannya harus memegang tali kekang kudanya, dan hanya satu tangan yang memegangi Lu Xun yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN!"

"LEPASKAN!!!"

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia melepaskan diri dari Lü Meng, kemudian menjatuhkan diri dari kudanya. Ajaibnya, ia tidak jatuh dengan tumbukan begitu keras pada tanah. Sepersekian detik sesudah Lü Meng menyadari Lu Xun menghilang, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata bocah itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Dengan khawatir dan bingung ia memutuskan untuk melapor pada Permaisuri yang berada di depan.

"Yang mulia Permaisuri! Lu Xun hilang bersama dengan orangtuanya!"

Sun Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong adalah yang pertama bereaksi. "Didi hilang?!"

Permaisuri berbalik dan menghentikan kudanya. Hanya dalam waktu sangat singkat ia berpikir, kemudian memberikan keputusan akhirnya. "Kita harus maju terus." Perintahnya sambil memutar kudanya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Perintahnya itu benar-benar membuat Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, dan Lü Meng diam seribu bahasa.

"Tapi, bu..." Sun Shang Xiang memohon.

"Permaisuri...!"

Tetapi permaisuri itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berbalik lagi. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lagi. Kita harus terus maju jika tak ingin tertangkap."

Tanpa meminta izin dari ibunya, Sun Shang Xiang akhirnya berbuat nekat. Ia memutar kudanya dan berbalik ke belakang untuk mengejar Lu Xun. Ling Tong dan Lü Meng langsung mengikutinya untuk membantunya. Melihat kepergian putrinya, permaisuri menjadi kalut bukan main.

"Sun Shang Xiang! SUN SHANG XIANG!!!"

Lu Xun yang masih kecil terus berlari ke arah terakhir kali ia melihat ayahnya. Kakinya terluka terkena duri-duri tanaman liar hutan. Ia terus-menerus memanggil orangtuanya keras-keras, tidak menyadari bahwa setiap suara yang dikeluarkannya menarik perhatian pasukan Shu yang bersembunyi. Semakin ia berlari mendekati pintu masuk hutan, nafasnya semakin sesak karena asap tebal yang mengepul. Sepertinya pasukan Shu sudah membuntu jalan mundur mereka dengan membakar pintu masuk ke hutan. Saat itulah ia tiba tiba ia mendengar jeritan yang menusuk telinga terdengar di hutan itu, yang ia kenal sebagai suara ayah dan ibunya.

"AYAH! IBU!"

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, terus sampai ia melihat api yang membakar jalan masuk ke hutan. Beberapa meter di depannya ia melihat beberapa pasukan Shu yang mengerumuni sesuatu, tetapi dengan jelas ia melihat yang dikerumuni mereka adalah ayah dan ibunya. Itu adalah suatu pemandangan yang mengerikan, begitu mengerikan hingga ia berharap tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah ia lihat. Di hadapan anak kecil itu, ia melihat kedua orangtuanya disiksa dengan sadis oleh prajurit Shu itu.

"AYAAAAHHHH!!! IBUUUU!!!!"

Lu Xun berdiri dalam kengerian. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran, terutama saat para prajurit itu menghentikan tawanya dan berbalik. Di mata para prajurit yang kejam itu mereka melihat seorang anak kecil, masih polos dan kelihat tidak berdaya, sebuah hiburan yang tentulah bisa menyenangkan mereka. Saat sang ayah menyadarinya, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan sisa kekuatannya. "LU XUN!!! LARI!!!"

Tetapi sudah terlambat.

Seorang prajurit mencengkram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Lu Xun, nyaris menghancurkan tulangnya, kemudian menariknya kuat-kuat ke belakang punggung anak kecil itu. Sementara ia berusaha melepaskan diri sambil berteriak kesakitan, seorang prajurit lain menamparnya kuat-kuat untuk mendiamkannya. Kemudian ia mencekal dagu bocah itu dengan kasar. Lu Xun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin melihat wajah tentara itu sambil ia menyeringai menatap wajahnya yang masih polos dan bersih.

"Sakit, bocah?" Prajurit haus darah itu berbicara dengan suara rendah yang menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Lu Xun dalam ketakutan. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipi Lu Xun yang memerah karena telah ia tampar. "Kau ingin apa, heh? Ingin bertemu kedua orangtuamu?" Kata-katanya yang seperti racum di telinga Lu Xun itu diikuti tawa mengejek dari prajurit lainnya yang mengelilinginya.

"Lepaskan..." Lu Xun berbisik lemah, tetapi cukup terdengar oleh para prajurit Shu.

"Kau ingin pergi? Sayang sekali..." Balas prajurit yang tadi dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Lu Xun. "Tapi, kau harus melihat ini dulu dan bermain-main dengan kami..."

Kemudian prajurit itu menjambak kuat-kuat rambut pendek Lu Xun hingga ia memekik kesakitan. Saat matanya terbuka, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Pasukan Shu yang mengelilingi kedua orangtuanya mengangkat tombak dan pedang mereka tinggi-tinggi, kemudian menghujani mereka dengan tusukan-tusukan. Lu Xun berusaha menutup matanya agar tidak melihat, tetapi prajurit Shu itu tetap menahan agar matanya terbuka dengan terus menjambak rambutnya. Sepasang suami istri itu menjerit kesakitan, tetapi penyiksa-penyiksa mereka malah tertawa puas melihatnya, sambil berusaha agar tidak membunuh mereka dan hanya menyiksa saja.

Lu Xun memohon, hampir mengemis pada prajurit-prajurit itu, tetapi ia hanya menerima telinga-telinga yang tuli saja atas permohonannya. "Jangan! Hentikan, tolong..." Matanya yang tidak pernah melihat kekejaman itu sekarang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua orangtunya diperlakukan dengan sadis, dan bagaimana orang yang lain dapat begitu senang melihat orang lain bahagia? Ia dipaksa untuk melihat pemandangan itu, sama juga seperti dipaksa untuk menanamkannya dalam ingatannya untuk selamanya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok jendral yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia mengenal jendral itu sebagai jendral Shu yang bernama Zhang Fei. Meskipun merupakan jendral musuh, Lu Xun tahu benar bagaimana _kata orang_ tentang jendral itu. Jika memang benar ia adalah adik angkat kaisar Shu yang terkenal murah hati, maka pastilah jendral itu tidak akan menolak untuk menolongnya. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Lu Xun memanggil jendral itu. "Jendral! Jendral Zhang Fei! Tolong aku!!!"

Seketika itu juga para pasukan Shu berhenti, begitu juga Zhang Fei yang mendekati mereka. Jendral Shu itu menatap Lu Xun yang wajahnya berlinang air mata, kemudian kepada prajurit-prajurit di sekelilingnya. Dengan penuh harap Lu Xun menunggu bantuan dari jendral tersebut, namun mungkin harapannya itu terlalu polos.

Zhang Fei menarik tali kekang kudanya, kemudian berbalik dari tempat dimana ia berada. "Itu bukan urusanku. Apapun yang dilakukan anak buahku pada musuh, aku tidak peduli!" Katanya acuh dan acuh, dan kata-kata itu menghancurkan seluruh harapan Lu Xun, menenggelamkannya dalam keputusasaan. Jadi, apakah ini yang disebut kerajaan Shu? Bukankah Shu selalu dibicarakan orang sebagai kerajaan yang paling baik, yang kaisarnya begitu murah hati dan bijaksana terhadap baik rakyatnya sendiri maupun bahkan musuhnya? Kini ia telah melihatnya sendiri, dan membuktikan seluruh perkataan itu salah besar.

Ibunya telah tewas akibat siksaan itu, sementara ayahnya menatapnya dengan sisa kekuatannya yang terakhir. "Xun..."

Lu Xun tak kuasa menatap ayahnya, sampai tiba-tiba seorang prajurit berdiri di belakang ayahnya dan dengan tombaknya menusuknya dari belakang. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah, sebelum ia roboh ke tanah tak bernyawa. Dari jantungnya yang tertusuk darah mengalir keras hingga membasahi tanah. Melihat hal itu, Lu Xun menjerit dan menangis dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

"AYAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Sementara para prajurit itu tertawa menyaksikannya, Lu Xun kembali menangis. Airmata yang sedari tadi telah membasahi wajahnya kini tercampur dengan airmata yang baru, mengalir dan membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Ketika itulah prajurit yang membunuh ayahnya itu mendekatinya, tombak yang berlumuran darah itu masih di tangannya. Tatapan matanya yang kejam membuat Lu Xun tahu bahwa ia juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan sebelumnya iapun harus _bermain_ bersama dengan prajurit-prajurit itu sampai mereka puas, sebelum mereka membunuhnya.

"Sekarang, bocah... giliranmu!" Prajurit yang membunuh ayahnya tadi berkata sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Lu Xun menjerit, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melihatnya berusaha mengeluarkan suara dan gagal, para prajurit itu tertawa, seolah baru saja menyaksikan sebuah tontonan menarik. Tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya lagi, Lu Xun hanya bisa menangis.

"Oh, lihat itu!" Tunjuk seorang prajurit ke arahnya. "Dia ini laki-laki, tapi menangis!"

Prajurit yang lain lagi mengangkat dagunya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya. Mata bocah itu lebar berwarna coklat keemasan, kulitnya halus dan terlihat rapuh. "Kau tidak lihat mukanya? Jangan-jangan dia ini sebenarnya perempuan!"

"Bisa jadi!" Yang lain tertawa. "Tubuhnya juga tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia ini laki-laki, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha berteriak, tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Protesnya yang bisa itu tidak mereka hiraukan, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya dijatuhkan di atas tanah. Tanah itu kasar dan berbatu, penuh dengan ranting-ranting pohon yang jatuh, tetapi sekasar apapun tanah itu, tawa mereka masih lebih kasar. Beberapa prajurit yang memegangi tangannya, yang lain memegangi kakinya, sementara seorang lagi mulai menarik bajunya. Lu Xun menutup matanya, setiap detik matanya terbuka ia hanya melihat kengerian saja hingga saat ini ia sampai berharap ia lebih baik buta.

"LU XUUUUNNNN!!!"

Sebelum ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, ia merasakan cairan kental yang hangat menyembur membasahi wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertimpa oleh beban yang berat. Saat matanya terbuka, pandangannya terhalangi oleh cairan berwarna merah, yang ia sadari ternyata adalah darah. Ia melihat di atasnya, tubuh prajurit yang menakutinya itu tergolek tak bernyawa dengan matanya yang kosong. Beberapa prajurit di sekitarnya juga roboh hingga akhirnya tak bersisa satupun. Lu Xun melihat darah yang menyembur ke wajahnya sambil ia menjerit, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Seseorang dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuhnya, yang ternyata adalah Lü Meng. Rupanya seluruh pasukan Shu itu telah dikalahkan oleh Lü Meng, Ling Tong, dan Sun Shang Xiang. Lu Xun merasakan sedikit kelegaan, tetapi ia masih ketakutan, di kepalanya kejadian itu terus-terus terulang menjadi suatu trauma dalam otaknya.

Lü Meng menatap anak kecil itu dengan perasaan kasihan. "Lu Xun, ayo kita pergi." Bocah itu kini tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Saat Lü Meng menggandeng tangannya dan menaikkannya ke atas kuda, ia hanya diam saja.

Dengan terbakarnya jalan masuk hutan itu, api mulai menyebar dan tidak ada prajurit Shu yang berani mengejar lagi. Pasukan penyergap pun sudah dimusnahkan seluruhnya sehingga mereka tidak perlu seburu-buru tadi. Perjalanan kembali ke tempat permaisuri berlangsung tenang. Ling Tong dan Sun Shang Xiang masing-masing menunggangi kudanya sendiri, sementara Lu Xun di yang berada di atas kuda Lü Meng hanya memeluk jendral itu erat-erat. Ketakutan atas kejadian itu masih membayangi pikirannya.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu titik dalam hutan itu. Dari situ mereka dapat melihat jalan keluar hutan, dimana permaisuri telah menunggu mereka di atas kudanya dengan khawatir. Keempatnya mulai turun dari kuda mereka. Sekembalinya mereka, tanpa orangtua Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang mulai memperhatikan Lu Xun dengan seksama.

"Didi? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Keprihatinan sangat jelas di suaranya.

Betapa kagetnya Sun Shang Xiang melihat airmata di wajah Lu Xun telah mengering seluruhnya, hanya meninggalkan wajah yang merah dan mata yang sembab. Tetapi hal yang paling mengejutkannya bukan itu. Kedua bola mata Lu Xun yang berwarna emas telah kehilangan seluruh cahayanya, dan sekarang menjadi gelap sekali. Matanya melemparkan pandangan kosong ke arah dimana kedua orangtuanya terbunuh. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, tetapi Sun Shang Xiang berusaha untuk mendapatkan maksudnya.

_Naga __merayap dari sarangnya,  
angin berbisik pada langit.  
Harimau berpaling ke liangnya,  
pohon bercerita pada tanah._

_Langit malam bagai tirai hitam, tanpa bintang  
Ku layangkan pandang, utara dan selatan  
Dua gunung bagai bercermin  
Yang satu dan yang lainnya  
di utara, satu berdiri bermegah  
menyebar duri mawar hutan  
Layak berseru pada surga untuk membuka gerbangnya  
namun surga terlampau tinggi, tak tergapai  
jatuh bagaikan hujan menghujam bumi  
Demikian deras seolah menimpaku  
kuberlari-lari tanpa arah  
Sampai kulihat sosokmu  
Lengak lenguk indah menari berkilauan_

_Dengan pakaian indah mereka menari merayuku  
Merah, jingga, kuning, melilit tubuh mereka  
Perhiasan emas gemerincing mereka kenakan  
Menari gemulai seelok angin  
Menjilatku dengan lidah yang menyala  
Sambil bernyanyi,  
"Tidurlah walet kecilku,  
Agar kau bangun dan menjadi elang."  
Terlena oleh rayuan manis itu.  
Ku tertidur, agar aku bisa melayang tinggi  
Tidakkah mereka tahu?  
Ataukah terlalu bodohkan aku untuk menyadarinya?  
Mereka menyiksaku!_

_K__ubuka mataku perlahan  
Takut, apakah aku masih seekor walet kecil?  
Kegelapan semata disekitarku  
Malamkah ini, atau butakah aku?  
Aku bukan lagi walet,  
tetapi juga bukan elang  
Sayapku dipatahkan!  
Seperti anak hilang kumenangis  
Sampai kering tenggorokanku  
air mataku yang asin kuminum sendiri  
Tanpa menyadari, air yang kurindukan datang  
dalam rupa ombak dan gelombang pasang  
Aku terseret olehnya_

_Sebanyak apapun air yang kuteguk  
Dahagaku tak terpuaskan  
Ku hanya tertawa dan menangis  
Menertawakan kebodohanku,  
menangisi kelemahanku  
Kemanakah ku harus berlari?  
Langit tak dapat kugapai,  
pagar apinya membakar sayapku  
Bumi tak dapat kupijak,  
benteng airnya menghempas tubuhku  
Kegelapan membutakanku  
Hanya kesendirian yang menemaniku  
memelukku dengan tangannya yang dingin_

_Matahari pagi dan Rembulan malam  
mengapa kau palingkan wajahmu?  
Bagilah sepercik sinarmu  
dan tuntunlah aku ke jalan yang benar_

Saat mendengar keseluruhan perkataan Lu Xun, sadarlah Sun Shang Xiang apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia membayangkan bagaimana seandainya jika ia pun harus melewati hal yang begitu mengerikan. Dengan suatu perasaan simpati, Sun Shang Xiang memeluk Lu Xun, dan Lu Xun seperti tenggelam dalam pelukan putri itu. "Jiejie..."

Ling Tong dan Lü Meng berbalik menatap mereka berdua. Sun Shang Xiang mengelus rambut Lu Xun yang basah. Ia tahu ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Saat itulah Ling Tong berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Lu Xun. "Seandainya... seandainya kami datang lebih cepat, mungkin..."

"Tidak, itu semua salahku." Sahut Lü Meng tiba-tiba. "Nyonya Wu sudah memintaku menjaga Lu Xun, jadi, jika hal itu sampai terjadi padanya, semua itu salahku." Kepalanya tertunduk dalam penyesalan.

Semuanya sudah usai bagi mereka, bagi Wu. Pasukan Shu yang datang dengan sangat tiba-tiba itu telah menghancurkan masa depan mereka semua. Hanya tinggal menunggu saja sampai Shu benar-benar telah melenyapkan Wu secara keseluruhan. Saat mereka menyingkir dari hutan, api yang membakar ternyata tidak sampai pada mereka, dan Shu menyangka tak ada satupun yang tinggal di istana Wu telah selamat dari kobaran api itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesungguhnya ada setitik harapan pada Wu. Harapan yang tidak akan bisa mereka hancurkan...

* * *

Itu tadi cuma prolog...

Gila banget... sangking panjangnya, aku nulis sampai tanganku keriting. Yah, sudah sulit-sulit nulis masa nggak di-review? Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Review, donk... please.... ini pertama kalinya aku nulis pakai bahasa Indonesia, jadi tolong di-review, ya? (Pasalnya entah kenapa, nilai Bahasa Indonesiaku selalu nggak pernah diatas 8, jadi kayaknya bahasaku nggak begitu bagus...)

Untuk chapter berikutnya, berhubung ini pake bahasa Indonesia, aku jamin bakal cepet di-update, kok. Jadi, please review, ya? Semakin di-review, semakin cepat aku nge-update, okay?  
Thanks for reading!


	2. New Day, New Life

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors dan segala isinya bukan punyaku, tapi punya KOEI. Kalau aku ini bosnya KOEI, aku bakal bikin anaknya Sun Ce jadi playable character biar Lu Xun punya pairing di Dynasty Warriors!

Akhirnya bisa nge-update juga. Masalahnya aku sudah diteror sama SyahBana yang pengen baca chapter selanujutnya (pakai acara ngancem-ngancem katanya bakan gila kalo nggak baca lanjutannya...) Yah... begitulah.

Dalam kesempatan kali ini, aku juga mau menyampaikan dua kabar yang sekaligus permintaan maaf. Yaitu:  
1. Maaf banget bagi semua yang baca. Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, ternyata memang bahasa Indonesiaku kaku banget... Maaf kalo terlihat nggak menghibur sama sekali (Yah... namanya juga cerita setengah tragedy...)  
2. Maaf juga bagi teman2 yang suka baca cerita 'What's With the Fairy Clothes?'. Untuk sementara cerita itu bakal stuck dulu. Pasti bakal aku selesaikan, tapi bakal lama soalnya banyak yang perlu dikerjakan (Author tambah sibuk... terutama mengenai KOMITMENnya untuk MENAMATKAN DYNASTY WARRIORS STRIKEFORCE)

Reply Review... (Maaf, nggak bakal sempat kalo harus me-reply satu-satu...)

**Silvermoonarisato:** Wah, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya! Tapi Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, n Lu Meng pasti sudah bisa menghajar Shu kok (tapi masih belum...)

**IXA Cross:** Hehehe... bener juga, ya? Untuk yang pertama... yah... anggap aja tiba-tiba Liu Bei kena sihir Cao Cao... Hehehe... tentu saja nggak. Emang karena aku nggak suka kerajaan Shu, jadi sekali-sekali pengen bikin Shu jadi kerajaan yang jahat. Kedua, sebenarnya penyerangan itu sudah berlangsung lama sekali, cuma yang diceritakan sedikit banget. Dibandingkan dengan waktunya Zhou Yu dibunuh itu kurang lebih dua sampai tiga bulan (iya... soalnya zaman dulu kan nggak ada telepon) Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, lihat ROTK Map. Dalam waktu 2 bulan itu barulah Wu dapet kabar getu... Ketiga, sebenarnya bukannya aku kejam, tapi itu permintaan SyahBana. Mau gimana lagi? Tapi emang orang dengan model kayak Lu Xun kan gampang disiksa... Wahahaha..._ *Digebuki sampai mati sama Lu Xun...*_

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Terima kasih banyak... terima kasih... Kalo tentang Gan Ning, coba lihat daftar pairing di Prolog. Disitu kan ada tulisan pairingnya Gan Ning x Shang Xiang, kan? Berarti, Gan Ning ntar bakal muncul betulan di cerita ini, yah, meskipun persahabatannya dengan Ling Tong beda jauh dengan yang di DW atau di sejarah asli. Tunggu tanggal mainnya (Wahahaha... gaya...) Kalo tentang Shu mirip sama Wei... memang betul. Disitulah dapet inspirasinya (Cieeehh...) Dan kalo tentang Zhao Yun dan Xing Cai... Hehehe... daripada nanti jadi spoiler, mending tunggu tanggal mainnya juga, ya?

**PERHATIAN!**  
Bukannya aku ini tipe orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri, tapi untuk masalah umur aku bikin sendiri, sama sekali beda dengan yang di DW ato yang disejarah asli... Dan tentang masalah character yang OOC buanget (terutama untuk sifatnya Lu Xun yang kelewat OOC, maaf sebesar-besarnya). Juga tentang masalah kerajaan Shu yang segetu jahatnya, maaf juga, soalnya emang jalan ceritanya mau kayak getu. Gomen... gomen...

Ehm, sekarang ini mulai Chapter 1, dan karena authornya mau mencoba sesatu yang baru, jadi pake Point of View-nya Sun Shang Xiang.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Sun Shang Xiang's POV**

Satu malam lagi telah kulalui di hutan Nan Xu ini. Setelah sepuluh tahun kutempuh, 'kejadian itu', kejadian yang menjadi suatu kenangan pahit di hatiku, hanya tinggal menjadi suatu luka lama yang mulai tertutup. Meski demikian, kadang ingatan itu aklan tetap terus kubawa sampai akhir hayatku.

Mungkin sebagai seorang pemimpin memang itulah kewajiban yang harus kupikul. Aku harus tegar, seperti ibuku dahulu. Tidak boleh sekalipun aku menunjukkan kelemahan dan kerentananku di hadapan _mereka_.

Aku terbangun oleh kicauan burung pagi. Seperti biasa, hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah melompat dari tempat tidurku, kemudian mengganti pakaian tidurku sebelum merapikan tenda.

Tenda?

Ya, tenda. Setelah 'kejadian itu', aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Desa Qu A letaknya dekat dengan hutan ini letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Namun sepertinya desa itu hanyalah desa kecil, bahkan penduduknya pun bisa digolongkan sebagai mereka yang kurang mampu. Daripada merepotkan mereka, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di tengah hutan seperti sekarang ini. 'Rumah' kami beralaskan tanah saja, sementara yang memisahkan kami dengan langit hanyalah sehelai kain tenda, bahkan ada beberapa diantara kami yang harus tidur dengan diterangi bulan dan bintang dan beratapkan langit. Aku termasuk beruntung bisa memiliki atap untuk tidur.

Demikianlah keadaanku sekarang. Sangat berbeda dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebelum 'kejadian itu'. Di rumahku yang dahulu, segala kebutuhanku terpenuhi, bahkan kadang berlebih. Sekarang, dengan segala keadaanku, aku tidak dapat lagi menikmati hari-hari yang telah berlalu. Inilah yang disebut dengan 'makan nasi mentah, tidur berbantalkan tangan'.

Ditengah segala kesederhanaanku ini, aku masih merasa sangat bahagia. Sebab, bukan hanya aku yang mengalami peristiwa pahit sepuluh tahun yang lalu. _Mereka_ adalah bawahan-bawahanku, tetapi aku mengangap mereka sebagai sahabat sepenanggungan.

Kurapikan pakaianku. Aku melihat bayanganku sekilas di depan cermin. Sebuah bandana merah kuikat melingkari dahiku. Setelan merah dengan sepatu yang berwarna sama merahnya mengingatkan aku bahwa dimanapun aku berada, bagaimanapun keadaanku, aku masih tetap adalah seorang dari kerajaan Wu. Kerajaan itu mungkin sekarang sudah sirna dalam ingatan setiap manusia, namun masih tetap kujaga eksistansinya di lubuk hatiku. Begitulah janjiku pada mendiang ayahku. Untuk terus mengingatkanku pada janji itu, aku selalu mengenakan baju berwarna merah, dengan sulaman bergambar harimau emas pada celananya.

Aku begitu menyukai sulaman harimau emas ini. Begitu heroik dan gagah, mengingatkanku dengan ayahku yang kerap kali mendapat sebutan 'Harimau dari Jiangdong'. Meski sekarang ia sudah tidak ada, namun aku berjanji suatu kali aku akan menggantikannya sebagai 'Harimau dari Jiangdong'.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, kuambil sepasang chakram yang terpajang di sudut kamarku. Kugenggam senjata itu erat-erat sebelum mengamatinya dengan seksama. Chakram ini adalah senjata yang sangat berharga pemberian almarhum ayahku saat aku masih kecil dulu. Ketika mengetahui bahwa aku sangat berbakat dalam seni bertarung, ia memberiku senjata ini. Kunamai senjata ini 'Sol Chakram', sebab bentuknya bulat penuh dan warnanya keemasan seperti matahari.

Kukibaskan pintu tenda yang hanya sehelai kain saja. Kulihat keadaan sekelilingku. Barulah aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari pertama dalam musim semi. Salju mulai mencair terkena sinar matahari yang hangat. Kuncup bunga-bunga kecil mulai bermekaran. Induk burung keluar dari sarangnya untuk mengumpulkan makanan bagi anak-anaknya yang masih kecil.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dalam otakku terlintas kenangan ketika aku masih kecil. Setiap kali merayakan tahun baru, selalu diadakan pesta yang begitu meriah, ada kembang api, petasan, berbagai makanan yang enak, pertunjukkan barongsai dan tari-tarian yang menarik. Sekarang, tidak akan pernah ada lagi kejadian seperti itu. Sepuluh tahun baru ini berlalu layaknya hari biasa saja.

Pada tanah yang lembab itu ada bekas jejak kakiku. Aku melangkah dan melangkah, bermaksud melihat-lihat keadaan para pasukan. Jalan setapak itu kutelusuri sambil sesekali menikmati pemandangan hutan Nan Xu yang begitu indah. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat bayangan gunung Bei Gu yang tertutup oleh kabut putih tipis. Sungguh pemandangan alam yang menakjubkan.

Dari sini kudengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang. Kupercepat langkahku. Saat aku melewati sebuah pohon besar, terlihat olehku beberapa pasukan, sekitar kurang lebih seratus orang, berbaris dengan rapi. Masing masing membawa tombak di tangan merka dan sepilah pedang yang tergantung di pinggang mereka. Mereka sedang berlatih.

Di depan mereka seorang jendral muda yang seusia denganku memimpin latihan mereka. Seperti layaknya seorang pelatih, ia memberikan instruksi pada anak buahnya. Dihadapan mereka ia memberi instruksi dengan tegas dan gagah. Memang ia adalah seorang jendral yang sangat dapat diandalkan. Tak heran, sejak kecil ia telah dilatih ilmu bela diri dan bertarung oleh ayahnya, yang merupakan jendral kepercayaan ayahku juga. Sejak 'kejadian itu', ia tidak pernah sekalipun lalai dari latihannya, meskipun tak ada pelatih yang dapat mengajarinya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas itu membuatku sangat kagum padanya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah Nunchaku yang disebut 'Dragon Fury', senjata yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun untuk alasan kesiagaan.

Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari kedatanganku. Sepertinya memang lebih baik begitu. Aku tidak ingin menggangu latihan mereka. Aku segera angkat kaki untuk melanjutkan patrol. Namun, saat berjalan melalui jendral muda itu dari belakang, sepertinya para pasukan itu menyadari kedatanganku, meski aku sudah berusaha berjalan dibalik pohon-pohon yang lebat itu. Mereka segera menjatuhkan tombak mereka dan membungkukan badan, sementara tangan mereka bersoja, suatu cara memberi hormat dengan menelungkupkan tangan kiri diatas tangan kanan yang mengepal di depan dada. Ketika melihat perubahan dalam pasukannya itulah, jendral itu menoleh. Untuk sesaat tatapan mata kami bertemu. Aku memberikan seulas senyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya pendek.

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat ia sedang sibuk sehingga aku merasa sepertinya tidak baik terus-terusan berada ditempat ini. Aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya, memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Ia mengerti dan setelah bersalut, ia kembali pada tugasnya.

Aku pun kembali pada perjalanan kecilku. Kali ini aku memasuki perkemahan pasukan baru. Ditengahnya terdapat sebuah tenda yang berukuran lebih besar dari tenda yang lain. Tenda itu sepertinya penuh. Beberapa orang pemuda desa Qu A maupun desa lain yang terdekat mengerumuni tenda itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tertarik. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan. Orang-orang yang melihatku sepertinya langsung membuka jalan untukku ke arah pintu masuk. Kepala mereka menunduk dengan hormat. Aku berjalan melalui kerumunan itu, dan kemudian segera membuka pintu tenda itu.

Sekarang aku tahu mengapa orang-orang itu berkumpul. Setiap tahun memang ini selalu terjadi. Pasukan kami tidak terlalu besar, namun kami tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk menindas orang yang lebih lemah. Sebaliknya, pasukan kami ini kami gunakan untuk menolong desa-desa yang sering terancam bandit dan bajak laut yang bisanya hanya membuat kekacauan saja. Keahlian bertarung pasukan kami bisa dikatakan sangat baik, ditambah lagi kami selalu merancang suatu strategi yang sempurna sebelum mulai bertarung melawan para pengacau desa tersebut. Dengan demikian, tidak hanya kami telah berbuat baik. Kadang kala kami menerima imbalan atas pertolongan kami dari warga desa-desa yang kami tolong, dan itulah yang kadang menjadi penghasilan kami. Tidak heran jika akhirnya orang-orang yang memiliki keahlian bertarung tertarik untuk bergabung dengan pasukan kami, daripada setiap hari hanya mencangkul dan membajak sawah saja.

Di sana aku melihat lima-enam orang yang duduk berjajar di depan seorang jendral yang lain. Ia sedang menguji kemampuan para rekruitan-rekruitan baru itu. Sebagai seorang jendral veteran yang sudah sangat berpengalaman, aku memang menyerahkan tugas ini untuknya, karena sepertinya ialah yang paling cocok dengan tugas ini. Sepertinya ia bisa mengetahui mana orang-orang yang tujuannya untuk bergabung adalah untuk membela kebenaran dan mana yang bergabung hanya untuk mencari nama. Dari romannya saja aku sudah dapat melihat suatu aura kebijaksaan.

Saat 'kejadian itu', ialah orang yang terakhir kali berbicara dengan ayahku, dan ayahku memberinya tanggung jawab yang luar biasa besar yaitu 'menyelamatkan Wu'. Sampai saat ini aku belum dapat menafsirkan apa arti kalimat itu. Apakah itu berarti membangun kembali Wu seperti sedia kala? Aku rasa tidak. Yang jelas, mandat terakhir itulah yang membuat jendral berumur paruh-payah itu sangat setia dan bertanggung jawab. Jika diingat lagi, karena dialah maka kami bisa hidup sampai saat ini setelah 'kejadian itu'.

Disamping mejanya tersandar sebuah tombak bercagak yang kelihatan sudah tua, namun masih kokoh dan kuat. Senjata yang bernama 'White Tiger' itulah yang telah menemani jederal itu selama puluhan tahun berperang di medan perang, baik sebelum maupun sesudah 'kejadian itu'.

Saat melihat kehadiranku, ia segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan memberi hormat. Rekruitan baru yang lainnya pun mengikutinya. Sebagai balasan, aku menganguk dan mempersilahkan mereka melanjutkan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Setelah itu, aku segera meninggalkan tenda itu.

Mataku melayang ke arah suatu tenda yang letaknya agak di pojok. Tenda itu letaknya agak masuk ke dalam hutan sehingga tenang dan sangat jauh dari keramaian, baik dari suara latihan orang-orang yang bergabung maupun pasukan-pasukan yang sedang berlatih. Saat akhirnya aku masuk sampai di depan pintu tenda, aku mengintip melalui sebuah celah kecil pada pintu tersebut. Di depan sebuah meja duduk seorang jenderal lain, bukan, mungkin ia lebih tepat disebut seorang ahli strategi. Ia merupakan yang termuda diantara kami. Meskipun begitu, ia begitu pandai dan cemerlang.

Sebagai seorang ahli strategi, memang itulah tugasnya untuk merencanakan taktik bertarung yang selanjutnya, apalagi akhir-akhir ini ada ancaman dari sekelompok bajak laut yang membuat onar di desa nelayan Pi Ling. Aku tersenyum kecil dalam hati. Rasanya baru kemarin dia hanyalah seorang bocah kecil yang kerjaannya hanya menatap pada buku setiap hari, namun hari ini hobinya itu benar-benar berbuah. Setelah 'kejadian itu', ia hampir-hampir tak punya kesempatan untuk memperdalam ilmunya. Untunglah jendral tertua yang tadi menguji rekruitan baru itu bersedia mengajarinya, mulai dari seni perang sampai strategi. Akhirnya, bahkan kemampuannya sekarang melebihi mentornya itu.

Ia menguap, dan kemudian meletakkan gulungan-gulungan kertas ke sebuah tumpukan kertas di sisi meja. Saat ia bangkit dari kursi dan menoleh, ia melihatku sekilas. Aku kaget melihatnya, wajahnya nampak sangat letih. Pastilah ia lagi-lagi bergadang untuk menyusun strategi. Saat melihatku, ia cepat-cepat membungkuk dalam-malam.

Dengan suara yang pelan ia berbicara. "Maaf, saya tidak melihat anda..."

Aku masuk ke tendanya, tersenyum melihat tingkah-lakunya yang begitu sopan, meski pada teman sendiri. "Kamu jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Ini bukan forum resmi."

Ia mengangguk, kemudian segera melaporkan hasil kerjanya. "Menurut perkiraan, siang nanti para bajak laut itu akan menyerang desa Pi Ling. Jadi saya sarankan kita..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sampai kapan kamu mau terus-terusan bersikap kaku seperti itu?"

Kepalanya tertunduk, ia tersenyum malu-malu sambil berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Tapi...anda kan..."

"Apa kamu lupa apa panggilanmu padaku dulu?"

Kali ini ia seperti tersentak kaget. Saat menatapku sekilas, di matanya seperti terlukis berjuta tanda tanya sebelum ia melihat kembali pada lantai sambil berbisik pelan. "Ummm...jiejie..."

"Begitu lebih baik." Kutepuk bahunya sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Sekarang, apa yang mau kamu beritahukan?"

"Itu..." Dia mengambil selembar gulungan dari tumpukan kertasnya itu sebelum membukanya. "...menurutku kita harus ke tempat itu secepatnya. Sekarang penduduk Pi Ling sedang mengadakan festival tahun baru. Keadaan mereka yang tidak siap itu pasti akan digunakan dengan baik oleh bajak laut itu. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, jiejie."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu sendiri siap bertarung?" Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa lilin yang ada di mejanya sudah leleh seluruhnya. "Sepertinya kemarin malam kamu tidak tidur sama sekali."

"Terima kasih atas perhatian jiejie." Sekali lagi ia membungkukan badan. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, jiejie. Aku siap bertarung kapanpun dibutuhkan." Kemudian ia mengambil sepasang pedang pendek miliknya. Pada masing-masing pegangan pedang itu terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna emas. Tak heranlah sejata itu disebut 'Falcon'.

Aku ngerutkan dahi, tapi setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti anjurannya. Selain itu, keselamatan penduduk adalah prioritas utama kami. "Baik, pasukan yang lain akan segera kuberitahu." Kataku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Kayaknya akhir chapter ini ngantung banget, ya nggak sih? Maaf juga karen chapter ini pendek banget, jauh lebih pendek daripada prolognya. Maaf seribu maaf...

Ehm, bagi yang nggak tahu apa itu bersoja, bersoja itu cara orang China memberi hormat. Caranya dengan mengepalkan tangan tangan kanan, terus tangan kiri menelungkup membungkus tangan kanan (gampangnya, kalau kita melihat adat orang Chinese saat memberikan salam di film-film, atau kalau memberi salam pada keluarga saat Tahun Baru China, itu namanya bersoja)

Nggak ada satupun nama character yang disebutkan di chapter ini, tapi aku yakin kalian yang baca pasti sudah tahu siapa-siapa aja yang mampang di cerita ini. Dan tentang bajak laut yang akan menyerang desa Pi Ling... tunggu chapter selanjutnya, dan please review, OK?

Special Note, just for SyahBana: WOI! Bu, bu, please review, ya? Sudah capek-capek nulis, malah nggak di-review! Nih, puas kan sama chapter 1-nya? Ntar kalo nggak ngereview juga, besok ke sekolah aku bunuh! MWAHAHAHA...  
_*PyroMystic masuk Fury Mode ala DW Strikeforce karena temennya yang janji mau nge-review nggak nge-review juga...*_

Tentang umur character, langsung aja aku kasih tahu sekarang:  
Sun Shang Xiang: 20  
Ling Tong: 20  
Lu Xun: 17  
Lü Meng: 35  
Gan Ning: 21 (tapi baru muncul nanti...)

_Sekedar pemberitahuan, nggak usah dibaca kalau kagak niat...:_ Ehm, mungkin ini sama sekali nggak cocok kalo pemberitahuan ini dimasukkan dalam cerita ini, tapi aku lagi membuat sebuah cerita DW Strikeforce Universe yang bakal panjang buuuuuaaaanget, dalam bahasa Indonesia. Pairingnya Lu Xun x OC (dan kalau mau tahu siapa OC-nya, OC-nya itu bakal anaknya Sun Ce) dan Zhao Yun x OC. Kalau mau melihat gambar 2 OC yang di ceritaku selanjutnya, silahkan buka Albumku di Facebook. Sedang dalam pembuatan, tapi baru sedikit. Begitu Xanthic Flower tamat, cerita itu bakal mulai aku publish... Kalo itu dalam bahasa Indonesia, dan kalau dalam bahasa Inggris bakal ada cerita yang... (Nggak mau spoiler!)


	3. Sound of the Bells

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors dan segala isinya bukan punyaku!!! Kalau punyaku, Lu Xun bakal aku kasih Kingdom Key dan Zhao Yun bakal aku kasih Way To Dawn! (Senjatanya Sora dan Riku, 2 character kesukaanku dari Kingdom Hearts!)

Hahaha!!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! Yes! SENENG BANGET!! WAHAHAHA... Apalagi, karena **'What's With the Fairy Clothes?'** sebentar lagi selesai, semua perhatianku bisa terpusat di cerita **'Xanthic Flower'** ini! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Ehm... sebenarnya nggak cuma **'Xanthic Flower'**, karena ceritaku yang terbaru ini juga harus ditulis, bahkan judulnya aja belum ketemu! *langsung dihajar orang satu kampung gara-gara jadi penulis payah*. Kalo ada yang mau saran, silahkan saja... cerita yang baru pairingnya bakal **Lu Xun x Sun Ce's daughter** dan **Zhao Yun x Zhou Yu's daughter**! Habis, aku suka banget Lu Xun n Zhao Yun!!! (Apalagi kalo dipairingkan sama putri-putrinya Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu. WUAAAAHHHH!!!). Yahhh... belum2 sudah spoiler banget... Sorry... sorry...

Yah... silahkan membaca, deh! Jangan lupa Read & Review, ya???

Keterangan:  
**Zi Gong : Tuan  
Shifu: Guru**

* * *

Festival tahun baru di desa nelayan Pi Ling berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Sebaliknya, terjadi kekacauan yang sangat mengerikan. Saat tengah mengadakan festival musim semi itu, segerombolan bajak laut menyerbu tempat itu. Barang-barang dijarah dan beberapa orang menjadi korbannya.

"Ambil semua! Jangan sisakan apapun!" Teriak pemimpin bajak laut itu sambil mengacungkan parang bajak lautnya tinggi-tinggi. Mendengar teriakkannya itu, anak buahnya segera bersorak dengan semangat sambil kembali melanjutkan kerusuhan itu. Pemimpin bajak laut itu sendiri malang-melintang menyusuri dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya sambil mengambil apapun yang terlihat di depan mata.

Gan Ning nama pemimpin bajak laut tersebut. Seperti bajak laut pada umunya, ia selalu menyandang sebuah parang melengkung yang diberinya nama 'Sea Master'. Dengan pedangnya itulah, banyak nyawa telah melayang. Sebagai bajak laut, apapun yang ia inginkan akan selalu didapatnya, entah itu dengan cara baik-baik atau dengan kekerasan. Ia begitu ditakuti orang dan hampir semua orang tahu jika Gan Ning dan anak buahnya datang, maka pastilah mereka tidak akan lepas hidup-hidup.

Sebuah ciri khas yang cukup unik dari Gan Ning adalah untaian lonceng yang selalu dikenakannya dipinggangnya, sehingga setiap kali ia berjalan, orang yang mendengar belnya itu dapat mengetahui kehadirannya.

Di depannya ada seorang kakek tua yang membawa sekotak peti kecil. Kelihatan sekali bahwa kakek itu sudah ketakutan setengah mati dan kelelahan karena terus berlari. Gan Ning segera mempercepat laju kudanya sehingga kakek itupun dapat terkejar. Hanya dengan satu pukulan keras di punggung kakek itu, Gan Ning dapat menjatuhkannya. Pedangnya diacungkan ke leher orang tua itu.

"Kemarikan barangmu!" Serunya dengan suara yang garang.

Kakek tersebut mengangkat tangannya, kemudian berusaha berlutut sambil memeluk peti kecil itu erat-erat. "Kumohon jangan... ini satu-satunya hartaku..." katanya dengan suara yang bergetar mohon diberi belas kasihan.

Namun, Gan Ning si bajak laut terkenal tidak berbelas kasihan pada korbannya. Baginya, membunuh seorang kakek atau anak kecil sama saja dengan membunuh orang dewasa lainnya. Ia mengangkat parangnya untuk segera mengakhiri hidup kakek tua itu. Kemudian, dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tapi serangan itu tak pernah datang.

Sebuah anak panah melesat dengan begitu cepat mengenai parangnya sehingga parang itu terjatuh ke tanah, mengeluarkan suara bergemerincing di tanah. Melihat kesempatan ini, si kakek langsung lari secepatnya.

Gan Ning memutar tubuhnya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. "Siapa itu?! Berani benar melawanku!"

Dengan satu sentakan itu, para bajak laut lainnya sudah langsung menyudahi tugasnya, kemudian berkumpul dibelakang pemimpin mereka setelah melihat pasukan lain yang datang. Gan Ning mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh sebelum melayangkan pandang ke musuhnya. Dihadapannya berdiri beberapa puluh pasukan, semuanya berbaju merah. Jelaslah bahwa pasukan baru itu kalah jumlah dibandingkan pasukan bajak laut yang dimilikinya. Di depan pasukan itu terdapat empat orang jendral yang masing-masing siap dengan posisi bertarungnya. Gan Ning mengamati satu-persatu jendral itu dengan seksama.

Salah seorang dari mereka adalah jendral muda yang terlihat berani dan gagah. Ia mempererat pegangannya pada tali kekang kudanya sambil tetap memegang senjatanya yang berupa nunchaku, dua tongkat yang disatukan dengan rantai.

Seorang lagi terlihat sebagai jendral yang tertua, sepertinya merupakan senior dibanding jendral yang lain. Wajahnya keras dan tegas, tapi ia memiliki wibawa yang luar biasa. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tombak besar yang selalu siap digunakan.

Salah seorang lagi... sejujurnya ia tidak begitu terlihat sebagai seorang jendral. Ia masih begitu muda, lebih terlihat seperti remaja daripada laki-laki dewasa. Namun di kedua tangannya tergenggam dua bilah pisau yang membuat Gan Ning yakin bahwa bocah ini juga adalah seorang petarung.

Namun, mata bajak laut itu terhenti saat ia melihat pemimpin dari pasukan itu. Wajahnya ditutupi kain merah sehingga hanya terlihat matanya saja. Tatapan dari mata berwarna zamrud itu sangat tajam, hingga dapat menembus sampai ke dalam hatinya. Ia terlihat begitu misterius. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah busur yang telah dilepaskan anak panahnya. Tak hanya itu, dipinggangnya pun tergantung dua buah chakram emas yang jelas adalah senjatnya. Tahulah Gan Ning bahwa orang inilah yang telah memanahnya.

Gan Ning mengacungkan parangnya ke arah jendral misterius itu. "Ha! Kau bisanya cuma menyerang dari belakang saja! Apa kau berani jika bertarung berhadapan muka langsung?!" Ejeknya, kemudian segera dilanjutkan oleh sorak-sorai riuh dari bawahannya

Jendral misterius itu tetap diam, sampai akhirnya salah satu jendral yang membawa nunchaku itu maju kedepan. Dengan marah ia mengacungkan jarinya pada Gan Ning. "Sungguh besar sekali nyalimu sehingga kamu berani bilang begitu pada jendral!" Kemudian, ia segera berpaling pada pemimpinnya itu. "Zi Gong, izinkan aku menghabisi bajak laut busuk ini!"

Setelah diberi balasan berupa anggukan kepala, ia segera mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi sebelum berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "Maju!"

Pertempuranpun tak terelakkan lagi. Jendral tersebut segera maju diikuti pasukannya. Gerombolan bajak laut pun tak kalah semangat. Mereka segera balas menerjang.

Gan Ning tetap saja diam pada posisinya. Melihat keahlian anak buahnya dan jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak dibanding pasukan lawan, ia yakin bahwa mereka pasti akan menang. Dari seberang tempat pertarungan, ia melihat jendral yang bersenjatakan tombak maju menghadap pemimpinnya. "Zi Gong, jika Ling Tong diizinkan maju, maka aku mohon diizinkan juga untuk bertarung bersama."

Pemimpin tersebut menjawab dengan suara rendah. "Pergilah."

Sebelum jendral senior itu maju, jendral terakhir pun meminta izin pada pemimpinnya. "Jika Lü Meng shifu diizinkan pergi, maka aku mohon Zi Gong juga memberi aku izin untuk pergi."

Pada kedua jendral itu, sang pemimpin memberikan izin. Kedua orang itupun segera terjun dalam pertempuran sementara ia pergi ke kejauhan sambil mengamati jalannya pertarungan.

Saat itulah sebuah pedang diayunkan dibelakangnya. Dengan gesit jendral misterius itu segera menggunakan chakramnya untuk menangkis serangannya. Menyadari serangan mendadaknya yang gagal, Gan Ning memundurkan kudanya beberapa langkah.

"Kau pengecut!" Serunya. "Seorang laki-laki tidak akan lari pada saat anak buahnya bertarung! Apa gunanya kau diam saja seperti ini?! Melihat bawahnmu dibantai habis?!"

Jendral misterius itu tetap diam saja. Namun, ia mengangkat senjatanya seolah siap bertahan dari serangan mendadak lain yang akan diberikan. Ini semakin membuat Gan Ning kesal.

"Jika kau memang laki-laki sejati, maju dan lawan aku!" Tantangnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, pemimpin bajak laut itu segera menggeprak kudanya secepat kilat untuk memberikan serangan mendadak pada lawannya yang hanya diam saja itu.

Dua pertarungan terjadi pada waktu yang bersamaan. Satu adalah pertarungan besar pasukan lawan pasukan sementara yang satunya adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu. Penduduk yang melihatnya ada yang lari ketakuatan, ada pula yang memberi semangat pada pasukan penolong, namun ada juga yang masih menangisi barang yang dirampas atau orang yang mereka cintai yang terbunuh.

Serangan berikutnya dari Gan Ning sekali lagi ditahan oleh jendral berpakaian merah itu. Serangannya terkunci sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus menekan lawannya. Pada saat itulah jaraknya dengan lawannya begitu dekat. Saat tengah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk memenangkan adu kekuatan itu, matanya bertemu sekali lagi dengan mata zamrud itu. Untuk sesaat ia melihat sepasang mata itu seolah menyerang jauh kedalam dirinya. Konsentrasinya terpecah dan adu senjataitu berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Gan Ning mundur beberapa langkah. Saat melihat lawannya yang tetap tidak bereaksi apapun, kemarahnnya segera meluap. Ia semakin merasa seperti diejek oleh lawannya itu atas kekalahannya. Ia sekali lagi maju.

Di tengah bisingnya keadaan desa Pi Ling, sebuah suara lantang terdengar dari belakang duel satu lawan satu itu. Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Gan Ning. "Menyerahlah, bajak laut! Anak buahmu sudah kami tawan seluruhnya!"

Gan Ning memutar badannya. Di depannya sudah menghadang jendral pemberani yang membawa nunchaku itu. Dibelakangnya terdapat pasukan berbaju merah itu, masing-masing pasukan setidaknya menyeret dua orang pasukan bajak laut. Saat Gan Ning menoleh ke kanan, jendral bersenjatakan tombak itu yang menunggu dan di sebelah kiri jendral yang bersenjatakan sepasang pisau. Ia telah terkepung.

Baru kali inilah Gan Ning mengalami kekalahan telak dalam penyerangannya. Ini semua terjadi karena ia begitu meremehkan musuhnya. Akhirnya, setelah tangannya diikat, ia beserta seluruh pasukan bajak lautnya digirng masuk ke hutan Nan Xu.

* * *

Yes! Itu dia! Bagi yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kemunculan Gan Ning, silahkan menikmati sepuasnya! Bagaimana kisas selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Gan Ning yang tertangkap? Akankah ia dilepaskan dari pasukan penyelamat itu? Dan, siapakah jendral misterius itu? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya! (Cieeehhh... kayak promosi di film-film aja...)

Yah, sebentar lagi Epilog dari **'What's With the Fairy Clothes?'** jadi! Tapi belum sekarang. Hehehe... sabar dikit, okay???

(Busyet! Gara2 keasyikan nulis FanFic, nilai ulangan harian Fisika pertama jadi hancur mumur! Hixxx... T_T)


End file.
